


The Past For The Future

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: The Past, The Present, The Future [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ahh fuck there's too many tags, Alessia is dreading when the four demons go to Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, And they don't swear so much in the 1960s, And what is up with Kreacher, Beautiful Harry Potter, Because it's starting to annoy me, But they're adorable so who cares, Can't believe that's a thing, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fix-It, He's going to go live in Alpha Centauri, Henry and Carina are a good uncle and aunt, I should stop swearing, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lyra is a demon from hell, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, No one will survive, Not epilogue compliant at all whatsoever, Not like fucking Vernon and Petunia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orion is so done, Ravenclaw Regulus Black, Rebirth, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Rich Harry Potter, She is out of here, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius and Regulus are so cute!!, Slytherin Harry Potter, So I hope I don't just ruin the story, So a lot less swearing, Swearing, Tell me if I do, Thanks, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Then they go back in time, There's not this much swearing in the story I promise, They're also sneaky little shits, Those assholes can go to hell, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Walburga Black Bashing, What the hell has she done, When they get their heads outta their asses, Why did he let his sons meet these kids, Young Regulus Black, Young Sirius Black, and Regulus, and sirius, but just pretend until people start actually dying, but why am I surprised, eventually, everyone lives this time, except they won't because it's war, it is totally a thing, only the first chapter, oops major spoilers, please, so is james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: When Vivien Potter enacts Plan Omega in a fit of rage after her godfather's death, she may have acted a little hastily.The ritual may have been a little rough, and maybe she should have added the extra spell into the rune circle.It's only a few side effects. Like being decades in the past. And in a completely different body.But it's fine. She's got a new life, she's happy and healthy and six year old Padfoot is adorable She's also totally not falling for her godfather's father. Not at all. Not even a little bit.Disclaimer:I own Alessia, any OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to JKR.
Relationships: Orion Black & Regulus Black, Orion Black & Sirius Black, Orion Black/Harry Potter, Orion Black/Original Female Character(s), Orion Black/fem Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, but the original female character is fem Harry, it's a long story - Relationship
Series: The Past, The Present, The Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079288
Comments: 316
Kudos: 1219





	1. Plan Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Future's Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762790) by [darkseraphina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkseraphina/pseuds/darkseraphina). 



"Under Educational Decree number 26, the Ministry has the right to assume guardianship of any underage members of its citizenry that it deems to be unsafe in their present location and/or guardianship."

"Dolores, my dear girl you cannot mean to say that you wish to uproot the poor child so soon after such a terrible tragedy."

A sickly sweet giggle. "Oh of course not. We would merely place her with a family of some acquaintance to her. Perhaps the Patils?"

"Dark Wizards the lot of them. She would be in danger from them after defeating their precious Dark Lord for good. Constant Vigilance!"

A smooth, oily voice interjected. "My wife Narcissa and I would gladly offer to aid a member of our family. Our son is good friends with her, and would be able to help her in this difficult time." 

On and on the debate raged, the participants never once looking at or asking the opinion of the 15 year old they were all arguing over. Had they looked, they would have seen a young girl, too young to have the weight of an entire civilisation on her shoulders. She was huddled in a corner, her bright green eyes dull and downcast, but flitting between the speakers as they argued. She was listening to the argument, trying to work out exactly how the power structure was now stacked, more out of habit than anything else. Being raised by a Black from the age of 7 tended to help you learn politics, cunning, resourcefulness, obscure spells and basically anything that could remotely help you in life. Case in point, NEWT level knowledge of Healing, Spellcrafting, Warding, Ritual Magic and Blood Magic, Mastery level knowledge of Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Duelling and Ancient Runes. She mentally thanks her godfather, turning to whisper a snarky comment on Umbridge's proximity to the Minster to him and then froze.

He was gone. Sirius was gone, and she was completely and utterly alone. Her mind shut down briefly from the finality of the statement and she shuddered, missing already his bright laughter and warm, fatherly hugs.

"I of course would be glad to help dear Vivien get through this. I lost my dear father Ignatius in the last war and I understand how she feels."

That was it. That was fucking it. Vivien knew exactly how much Molly Weasley née Prewett had loved her parents and it was slightly less than the gnomes that infested her back garden. Her temper finally snapped.

"That is quite enough!" The debaters looked at her, startled. "All of you just shut up!

"My dear girl..."

"That includes you Dumbledore."

"Now Vivien dear..."

"One more word out of you Madam Weasley and I will hex you into next century." Molly Weasley may not have been the brightest of women, but even she knew that when Vivien Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, made threats like that it was best to shut up."Thank you. Now, I hear you all wondering what the fuck to do with my life now that I have defeated Voldemort completely for you but have no guardian because he died protecting me. But did anyone actually ask me? Or check protocol other than Madam Umbridge's five minute old educational decrees? No? Well, let me tell you exactly what you need to know. Thanks to my late godfather's training, I qualified for my NEWTs a month ago in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology and Duelling. Four years ago, I took my OWLS, in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Duelling, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. The qualifications to be emancipated, and thereby not need a guardian, are two NEWTs and three OWLs or to be past your 17th birthday. I have 10 OWLs, and 7 NEWTs. I believe that I qualify for emancipation. And as I am High Lady Peverell-Potter-Black-Slytherin I outrank every single one of you. So shut the fuck up and leave me alone." She stormed over to the Floo, throwing in the familiar green powder and calling out the address of the Black's London House.

"Now, Vivien, my dear girl, this is all rather hasty."

"No Dumbledore, it is not. I lost my godfather in a battle against the Dark Lord two hours ago. Since then, I have listened to you all quarrelling over where to put me. I am quite within my rights to leave." She stepped in the Floo and found herself spilling out onto the cold kitchen floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Little Mistress has returned, but Master Padfoot has not. Where is Master Padfoot?" Kreacher's sly old eyes twinkled with mirth as he pulled his mistress up from the floor. But when he looked into Vivien's dull green orbs, his grin faltered. "Mistress Vivien?"

"Kreacher... Uncle Siri. He...there was a battle...and Voldemort is gone...but a Death Eater sent a Killing Curse at my back after I won...and I didn't see...and...and Kreacher. Uncle Siri's gone too! Just like Mum and Dad and Uncle Remus and Aunt Andi and Uncle Ted and everyone else. Now I only have you in all the world." She burst into tears, collapsing back on the floor as Kreacher comforted the little mistress he had grown to love so much.

"Shhh Little Mistress. It be OK. Kreacher has seen Little Mistress get better before. Kreacher will help Little Mistress. Would Little Mistress want chocolate?" Vivien hiccuped and nodded.

"Thanks Kreacher. You have some too, it'll do you good." Kreacher clicked his fingers, and a bar of Honeydukes chocolate appeared on the kitchen table. They were halfway through it when a letter from the Ministry appeared through the Floo. Kreacher clicked his fingers and it appeared, opened on the kitchen table before them. "Read it Mistress Vivien."

"Must I Kreacher?" Kreacher just looked at his little mistress.

"Fine."

_**Miss Vivien Lily Potter** _

_**Heiress Apparent of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter** _

_**Heiress Apparent of the Most Deadly and Most Ancient House of Black** _

**_You are herebye summoned to appear before the Wizengamot on the 4th Day of July at 11.30 AM for a contest for the guardianship of an underage member of society, namely yourself. Please present yourself promptly at courtroom number 5 at the aforementioned time and date._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_ **

**_Head of the Minor House of Fudge_ **

**_Minister for Magic_ **

**_Order of Merlin, First Class_ **

"That complete and utter prick! " Vivien fumed. "He addresses me as Miss, leaves out Houses Peverell and Slytherin, adresses me as Heiress Apparent, summons me to a hearing to decide my guardianship, ignoring the fact that I am emancipated, like an errant child! You know what. Kreacher, prepare to enact Plan Omega." 

"Mistress, Plan Omega is... incomplete. The ritual still needs work. 

"It's fine Kreacher. I checked it over before I left for school and it is rough, but the side effects aren't too bad. I have enchanted the notes and everything pertaining to Plan Omega to self-destruct the moment we leave. All we have to do is do it "

Kreacher sighed and popped away. Vivien went to her room, grabbing the bag that she had packed with all of her money, books, clothes and sentimental belongings in it after adding the last few things that had been at school. Now, what to put in her reply to Fudge?

**_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_ **

**_Head of the Minor House of Fudge_ **

**_Minister for Magic_**

**_I would reply to your letter politely, but your insulting manner to the Lady of four highly famous and powerful houses and the fact that I will never be seen again renders politeness unnecessary. To be quite short and succinct, you can shove your guardianship hearing up your arse. Maybe your pet toad would like to fish it out from there. Or have you broken up? If so, I would like to suggest the Acromantula Mossag. She lives in the Forbidden Forest and is fat, ugly and self-important, just like your toad but more so. You would like her._ **

**_Now, I am going to say this one time only, and then ignore every one from Wizarding Britain for the rest of eternity quite happily. I am emancipated. I am the Lady of four famous, wealthy and important houses, that's four more famous, wealthy and important houses than you, and the Girl-Who-Lived, that's five times I've defeated Voldemort more than you. As someone as monumentally stupid, arrogant, entitled and lazy, with 5 OWLs and 3 NEWTs and only the Lordship of a Minor House, as you are is emancipated but the Minister for Magic, I assume that someone who is the Lady of Four highly important Houses, one of whih is a founding House of Hogwarts, and two of which are High Houses, has 10 OWLs and 7 NEWTs and defeated the 'Worst Dark Lord of all time' five times over can also be emancipated._ **

**_The reason that I am forgoing all politeness and etiquette as of right now is simple. By the time you read this letter, I will be the hell out of dodge. And you can deal with the backlash for driving away the Wizarding World's precious Girl-Who-Lived. Did you know that I have allies among the Heads of Departments in every Ministry for Magic around the world? Or that the populace adore me? How do you think they will react to my dissappearance when the last time I was seen was when I went into the meeting? It's a pity that I won't be there to see shit hit the fan._**

**_Fuck you Fudge. Actually, I'll just let Umbitch do that instead.Wouldn't want to throw up you see._**

**_Yours most vindictively,_ **

_**High Lady Vivien Lily Potter** _

_**High Lady of the Most Feared and Most Deathly House of Peverell** _

_**Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter** _

_**High Lady of the Most Deadly and Most Fierce House of Black** _

_**Lady of the Strong and Most Ancient House of Slytherin** _

She smirked wickedly as she reread the letter. "Well, that will do on short notice." She charmed the letter to send itself to the bottom of then stood, grabbing the small bag and heading to the ritual room. 

The Black ritual room was large, echoey, spotlessly clean (to avoid contamination between rituals) and heavily warded. Right now, the floor was covered in the runes that would hopefully send her back in time to her three year old body. Kreacher would come with her, to take care of her as her body matured and grew. It was their master plan for if Sirius died. 

However, it was not quite complete. Had she been in a sensible mood, she would have checked the runes, and noticed that one of the circles was missing as she had erased it to work on. But she was not in a sensible mood. She was half mad with grief, exhausted from a battle to the death with a Dark Lord and his minions and enraged from Fudge's rude letter.

She sat herself in the middle of the interlocking circles, Kreacher standing behind her, the small bag in her lap. Sending a pulse of magic through the many runes, she began to chant:

"Hecate et Magia dea noctis tempus feret inde retro transi flumina.

Mitte ad me anima mea, et memoriam sanguinis opus est, per temporis praeteriti fabricae.

Hecate et Magia dea noctis tempus feret inde retro transi flumina.

Mitte ad me anima mea, et memoriam sanguinis opus est, per temporis praeteriti fabricae.

Hecate et Magia dea noctis tempus feret inde retro transi flumina.

Mitte ad me anima mea, et memoriam sanguinis opus est, per temporis praeteriti fabricae!" As she reached the last word, the white runes flared gold, and she blacked out.

***********

She woke up in a pleasant room, the walls draped with sheer, floaty fabrics in artful swathes, the bed curtained off with more of the fabric. She yawned and stretched, before pausing. The scar on her hand...it was gone. It was there when she was three, she knew it. Then she looked at her hand closer. It was not a toddler hand, it was long, white and slender. She jumped up and ran to the full length mirror in the dressing room(how did she know it was there?). She halted, staring.

She knew exactly what three year old her looked like and if she was three she was a centaur. She also knew that this was not what Vivien Potter looked like. Vivien Potter was 15, short and almost unhealthily slender, despite Sirius's best efforts over 9 years. She had short, messy black hair in a shoulder bob and vivid green eyes like the Killing Curse. Her skin was burnt caramel brown by all those hours spent slaving over Petunia's garden, and her lips were not particularly full but well-shaped and soft pink. The girl looking out of the mirror was not Vivien Potter, though just as beautiful in a different way. _Alessia Peverell_ floated through her head. Was this the girl's name? Yes, yes it was. Alessia was very tall, with a voluptuous hourglass figure and was 19 years old. How did she know her age? She had straight auburn hair that fell to her knees in a silken sheet and huge golden-brown eyes like leaves in autumn rimmed with thick dak lashes. Her skin was snow white, and her lips full, though just as well shaped as Vivien's, and red as blood. Blood. She had been coughing up blood. How was she alive? 

Curious at the thought, Vivien followed it, and found a welter of memories not her own. Alessia was the daughter and only child of Cadmus Peverell IV and Rosalind Peverell neé Potter, making Alessia the first cousin of Charlus and Fleamont Potter. Her mother had died when she was born, and her father had died in an attack by Grindelwald's followers on Diagon Alley when she was 7, and she had been raised by her uncle Henry Potter and her aunt Carina Potter neé Zabini alongside their two sons. Unlike Vivien, she had been loved as their own daughter. She had Masteries in Spellcrafting, Warding, Healing, Ritual Magic, Potions and Transfiguration, NEWTs Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Spellcrafting, Warding, Healing, Ritual Magic, Blood Magic, Alchemy and Duelling, and OWLS in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, Healing, Ritual Magic, Blood Magic, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Duelling, Alchemy, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Wow, Hogwarts really had been diverse thirty odd years earlier. She continued through the memories. Right now, she was in Potter Manor, in her room. She had contracted tuberculosis a month ago, a particularly nasty magical strain that was incurable by magical or muggle means. The healer had sent her home from St. Mungo's a week ago to spend her last days at home with her family. No one had left her side except to quickly grab a meal for her. Aunt Carina had gone to fetch her breakfast just before she had a terrible coughing fit, and blacked out, pleading desperately for something, anything to help her. Then, a burst of magic, apparently destroying the tuberculosis, and Vivien had woken up, whole and healthy inside Alessia's body with Alessia's memories as well as her own. 

"Holy fucking shit." OK, maybe the ritual had been a little rough. Instead of waking up in her three year old self, 12 years in the past, she woke up in the body of 19 year old Alessia Peverell, 31 years in the past. But had she even existed in the first place? She thought hard, trying to remember the Potter family tree. Yes, there had been an Alessia Peverell there. She had died at age 19 of a magical strain of tuberculosis. Apparently, she had been pulled off course by Alessia's plea for help and thus changed the course of time. Well, maybe it would be easier to change the past...no, future as Alessia. 

Alessia straightened, regarding herself in the mirror. Well, she was sure stranger things had happened to herself than botching a ritual and waking up in her great-aunt's body in the past. She just wasn't sure what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation of the latin used for the ritual:  
> Hecate, Goddess of Magic and the night, carry me from hence back through the streams of time  
> Send my soul and my memories to my blood's need, through the fabric of time past.


	2. High Lady Peverell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, thank you so much everyone! I am blown away by the amount of people who have commented or left kudos on this fic. Thank you so much, I love you guys😘

"Ok so let me get this straight. You, Alessia, died, and as you did so, your plea for help pulled you, Vivien, from your path back through time. You then became Vivien, with Vivien's memories and Alessia's." Henry Potter's voice was kind as he tried to make sense of his niece's wild claims. Vivi...Alessia nodded, her golden eyes shining with sincerity. He sighed and shook his head. "Well, do you want to be called Vivien or Alessia?"

"Alessia.'' Alessia replied instantly. Alessia was her in this time, and she would keep it that way. Charlus, Fleamont and their wives were gazing dumbfounded at her. 

"You've had some pretty wack experiences in your time 'Lessie, but this blows them all out of the water." Charlus had always been closest to her as Fleamont was her elder by sixteen years, and Charlus only five. "I mean, you're on death's door, and then the illness is gone. You ask to talk to us all and them you tell us you're Flea's granddaughter's soul and memories jammed into our cousin's body, memories and all." Alessia nodded sheepishly.

"I know it sounds weird but it's the truth."

"Of course it is." Said Dorea matter-of-factly. "It happened to you didn't it."

They all laughed and then Alessia yawned. "Bed." Said Carina, catching it with the alacrity of someone who had been raising children for 35 years. 

"But Auntie, it's seven o'clock in the morning." Alessia groaned.

"I don't care, you need to rest if you are going to make it to the Wizengamot meeting in a month." She rolled her eyes at her aunt, and then lay back down, her family tiptoeing out, leaving behind a darkened room. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She couldn't have been asleep for more than a few seconds but when she woke up, it was definetly late afternoon. Then her eyes focused on the reason for her abrupt awakening, and she slumped back onto her pillows, groaning irritatedly. 

"I'm not in the mood right now you two. I need my sleep, I nearly died and magic can't fix me that quickly." 

"But Aunt 'Lessie, we haven't seen you all day."

"You didn't see me when I was at Hogwarts for months."

"That's why we have to see you every day now, because we missed you so much."

"James, Lyra not now please.."

"Aunt 'Lessie." She groaned and sat up. Bouncing on her large bed were two little children. The six year old James Fleamont Potter and four year old Lyra Dorea Potter, the son of Fleamont and Euphemia and the daughter of Charlus and Dorea Potter respectively, absolutely idolised her. They were as close as brother and sister, and regarded her as the be all and end all of all knowledge and power, much to the amusment and exasperation of their own parents. With Vivien's memories, it was quite a shock to see her father in the flesh, even when she had six years worth of memories of him. Not only that, but she had a very definite memory of the death of Lyra Dorea Potter in the records -at age 4, having contracted the tuberculosis that she, Alessia, was supposed to have died from. 

She shook herself internally, sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Yay!" Alessia smiled and shook her head as the two bounced around on the bed in celebration. They were adorable. James clambered up and snuggled beneath her left arm, Lyra imitating him on the other side. "Story?" Lyra's little voice piped up, the same request as always.

"What do you want, small ones?" They pouted at being called small.

"Aunt Lessie, I'm a big girl!" Lyra said emphatically, James nodding along and Alessia laughed.

"Very well then. What do you want, oh wise and mature ones?" 

"The Three Brothers!" Same request as always. These two never changed.

"Of course. There once were three brothers, travelling along a deserted road at midnight..."

***************

_One month later_

"And then, he avoided me for the next two days. Two days, Dory! Over a plate! What did she do to them? This is the first time that they have opened up, and it isn't even with me. I feel like such a terrible father, and I don't know how to fix it." Orion worried to his sister. He was visiting just before the Wizengamot meeting, so that he could drop off his two sons. If this was also a chance to see once again the beautiful Heiress Peverell ascending to High Lady Peverell this session, that was merely a bonus. He had divorced Walburga just under a month ago, just before she went to Azkaban for murder and attempted infanticide. She had killed his father Arcturus Black, and attempted to kill their older son for the simple reason that Regulus was more obedient, would be more likely to follow her blindly than the rebellious Sirius. So, in the last few weeks, Orion had been juggling the duties of High Lord Black and fatherhood, while grieving for his own father. This was really the first time that he could unburden himself in the entire month, as it was the first time that he had seen his sister since her cousin-in-law contracted the magical tuberculosis that was scything through the population.

"Orion, why does it matter who they open up to, as long as they do? It's a sign that they are healing. It's not your fault, they don't blame you, they're merely cautious around adults."

He sighed, and rested his head in his hands, looking over to where four black curly heads bent over a simple puzzle. "I guess. I just feel like a failure. And Kreacher hasn't been any help, he's been moping about for the last month so I gave him the day off."

"The last month did you say?" Dorea's voice was sharp.

"Yeah why?"

Dorea grinned. "I told her it worked. I told her." Orion had often been on the receiving end of his sister's cryptic remarks, but it infuriated him no less now.

"What are you talking about Dorea?" She flapped her hand at him dismissively. 

"Never mind, now about Cygnus. Is it true that he and Dru are going to have another daughter?"

Orion opened his mouth to reply, when the door swung open and a young woman rushed in. She had auburn hair swinging loose in a silken sheet to her knees, huge golden eyes and wore the typical plum Wizengamot robes with the crest of the House of Peverell embroidered in silver over her heart, the Peverell motto, aequa mors est, beneath it. His breath caught slightly, having forgotten how beautiful she was. "Dory, can you do my hair? I can't do it without magic, and your the best." Dorea sighed and rolled her eyes, flicking her wand over her shoulder. The girl's auburn hair magically arranged itself into an intricate braided style, perfectly done. "Thanks Dory! Have you seen.." She trailed off when she spotted the four dark heads in the corner and physically dived for them. Orion started up in alarm, before he saw James and Lyra turn and tackle her with a squeal of "Aunt Lessie!" 

She laughed and rolled over and over, coming up on her elbows facing his sons. "Hi! I'm Alessia, but you can just call me Lessie. Who are you?" Her manner is disarming and friendly, and he sees his sons visibly relaxing.

Sirius, always the bold one, replied, while Regulus just noddd shyly. "I'm Sirius ma'am, and this is Regulus." She laughed again, the sound like a rippling brook.

"Oh you don't need to call me ma'am until I'm old and grey. It sounds so dignified! You already know Jamie and Ly-Ly so we're as good as friends already." She smiled at them, and they shyly returned the smile.

Dorea smiled down at the exuberant young woman with a sort of exasperated fondness, speaking in a tone meant only for herself and her brother. "Same Alessia as always, going for the children and ignoring the adults." Then she raised her voice to a more audble volume. "Lessie, manners!" Alessia started and jumped to her feet in one fluid movement. She blushed slightly, before sweeping into an elegant curtesy.

"My apologies High Lord Black, I did not mean to offend." 

Orion stood, and reciprocated with a bow. "No offence taken High Lady Peverell, I am merely glad that my sons have befriended someone as caring as you so swiftly, for it shows them to be healing. Please, call me Orion." She coloured rather more violently at this and looked down, murmuring a request for him to call her Alessia. He found himself admiring the graceful swanlike curve of her neck, the vibrant auburn colour of her hair, and her soft creamy skin. He wondered what it would feel like to touch it... 

He blinked, and snapped himself out of the trance he was in, catching his sister smirking at his. He frowned and stared at her. He was her older brother, surely she could leave of teasing him for one moment. "Dorea, do you know when Lord Potter will arrive?" Her smirk widened at his extremely blatant attempt to change the subject. 

"As soon as he is ready of course."

Just then, Henry and Fleamont entered, talking, from what he could hear, about Fleamont's Potions business. "Ah, Orion. I see your Heir is settled in." He nodded and Henry beamed. "Excellent. Well, if you are all ready, shall we?"

"Of course." He replied, perhaps a little curtly, but Henry and Fleamont were a bit late. They went to the Apparition point, dissappearing with three loud cracks, as Alessia was Side-Alonged by her uncle. 

Orion loathed Apparating to the Ministry. The wards always felt slimy, contaminating his magic. Perhaps it was merely fancy, but he personally thought that it was because of the nature of the politicians who had erected them, embuing their magic into them. Thankfully, he arrived intact, not a hair or thread out of place. Similarly, Lord Potter, Heir Potter and High Lady Peverell, as he always thought of people by their titles at the Wizengamot sessions, were equally pristine. 

The Wizengamot assembly room was huge, with fifty seats for the houses with the most power, wealth and/or lineage. Just as the houses of Ravenclaw, Huffflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin were the founders of Hogwarts, the Houses of Black, Peverell, Bones and Greengrass were the founding members of the Wizengamot. As such, these four had seats at the very front, behind the Chief Warlock. Orion nodded to Lord Potter and Heir Potter as they separated to go to their own seats, reasonably high up the chamber, though not as high as a High House, and he headed to his own seat as High Lord Black.

High Lady Peverell went with them, as Lord Potter was her proxy, though she was ascending to her seat this session. Several heads turned at the beautiful girl accompanying Lord and Heir Potter, and whispers began to sussurate through the chamber. He supposed that this was to be expected.There had been rumours of Lord Cadmus Peverell's daughter for years. Everyone knew that she was a ward of the Potters, and she had attended Hogwarts in Slytherin until her graduation just over two years ago, but she and her family had followed the Ancient customs. When the Heir or Heiress was the only member of their House, it was custom for them, while underage, to be under wards that would hinder them being noticed and recognised, to protect them and ensure the continuation of their House. 

The banging of a gavel interrupted the chatterings of the various Lords and Ladies, and everyone watched the Chief Warlock, a.k.a. Albus PWB Dumbledore. "Order, order. The 2,203rd biannual meeting of the Wizengamot, in the year of our Lord 1964 is hereby in session. As always, the first item on our agenda is the claiming of seats, acknowledgment of Heirs and other major House business beginning with the High Houses. High Lord Orion Black, of the Most Deadly and Most Fierce House of Black, do you have anything to announce that has come to light since the last session?" Orion sighed inwardly, hating the rigmarole of politics. He wished he could bring Sirius, who would surely find the stuffy, pompous manner of proceedings funny, but Heirs were only sworn in and indeed allowed in the chamber the session before they started Hogwarts.

"In the intervening time between the last Wizengamot session and this, nothing has arisen in my House that I need to bring to the attention of the Wizengamot." Chief Warlock Dumbledore nodded and turned to Lord Potter. Oh joy. This might take a while.

"Lord Potter, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Proxy for the Most Feared and Most Deathly House of Peverell, on behalf of the High Lady Peverell, do you have anything to announce that has come to light since last session?" 

Lord Potter stood, extending a hand to High Lady Peverell. " In the intervening time between the last Wizengamot session and this, three things have arisen in High Lady Peverell's House that need to be brought before the Wizengamot. As proxy, my first and last act this session is to announce that the High Lady Peverell turned 20 three weeks ago, and so is eligible to ascend to her seat." He sat down again, and High Lady Peverell began to walk from where she had been sat next to her cousin and uncle up to the Chief Warlock's podium. Chief Warlock Dumbledore swore her in with the usual oaths to uphold values, defend Wizarding and Muggle England etc. etc. Oaths finished with, High Lady Peverell made her way to the Peverell seat, and sat down. Chief Warlock Dumbledore turned to her, as per protocol.

"High Lady Alessia Peverell, of the Most Feared and Most Deathly House of Peverell, do you have anything to announce that has come to light since last session?" High Lady Peverell stood.

"In the intervening time between the last Wizengamot session and this, two things have arisen that need to be brought before the Wizengamot. First is that I have nearly recovered from the tuberculosis that I contracted eight weeks ago, and am expected to make a full recovery soon. Second is that, until I have a child of my own, the Peverell Heir is my cousin Charlus Potter. This is all that I need to bring to the attention of the Wizengamot at this time." 

"High Lord Edward Bones, of the Most Upright and Most Fair House of Bones, do you have anything to announce that has come to light since last session?" No, he didn't. 

"High Lord Antinous Greengrass, of the Most Admirable and Most Warlike House of Greengrass, do you have anything to announce that has come to light since last session?" Yes, Heir Cyrus Greengrass was presented as Heir. On and on it went, very few Houses announcing much other than the presentation of Heirs. The Ancient and Fertile House of Weasley had the Heir, an Heir Arthur Weasley to present. The Mischevious and Devious (no one ever bothered to ask) House of Prewett had Heir Fabian Prewett, and many Lords and Ladies shivered at the merry glint in his eye. The Noble and Loyal House of Longbottom had Heir Franklin Longbottom, and the Successful and Ancient House Fortescue had Heir Florian Fortescue. Most noticeably, the Prosperous and Most Ruthless House of Malfoy announced Heir Lucius Malfoy. Otherwise, there was little of interest to Orion. Mainly announcements about who had contracted, recovered from or died of the tuberculosis attacking the population. On and on the session dragged, tedious announcements of petty criminals sentences, stocks being bought and sold, the number of students attending Hogwarts. While he paid attention and would use the information he discovered during the session, he was deathly bored. 

Finally, finally the session ended. Instantly, Lords and Ladies began to make their way towards the High seats with alacrity, while still attempting to maintain their dignity. After all, if High Lady Peverell had finally ascended to her seat, that meant she was eligible for marriage. Not only that, but he was recently divorced, and Antinous recently widowed. Edward's twin son Edgar and daughter Amelia had just come of age. The High Lords and Lady exchanged a glance and, in a moment of perfect synchronity, beat a hasty retreat through the closest side door.


	3. The Sheeple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long guys!  
> Really sorry. Please forgive me.

"Bye Alessia. WIll we see you again?" Little Regulus' innocent question, combined with his huge grey eyes and wild black curls made it so terribly hard for her not to coo. SHe restrained herself with great difficulty.

"Of course sweetheart. In fact, I believe that we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, all of us. Does that sound good?" Regulus nodded, yawning and she smiled. "I belive that you need to be getting home." Orion nodded, lifting the little boy clinging to him.

"Regulus, Sirius, are you ready?" Regulus was indeed already asleep, and SIrius in hardly a better state, clinging to his father's unencumbered hand to keep himself awake. Orion bowed to her, was hugged by Dorea, and nodded to the men. "Tomorrow then." They nodded, and saw them to the Floo. as soon as the green fire died down. Dorea turned to Alessia with such alacrity that Alessia backed several steps away. 

"What do you want now Dorea?" Dorea merely grinned, grabbing her cousin-in-laws hand and dragging her to her room. She sat down on the bed, pulling Alessia with her and then clasped her hands in front of her face with a squeal.

"Tell me everything!" Alessia rolled her eyes at Dorea. The woman was insatiable for gossip of any kind. She had her own little black book, filled with every scrap of information on the nobility, aristocracy, landowners, Masters and other remotely possibly useful members of Wizarding Britain that she could find, emulating her fearsome aunt Cassiopeia Black. 

"Well, Lord Prewett's daughter Molly demanded to be made Heir, though she is two years the twins younger. Lady Adrastia Fawley has from the looks of it a new lover, and from the age of her hickeys and, well, lack of magic in them, I would hazard he's a Muggle from the trip she just returned from. She tried to use glamour charms to cover them, but they almost failed near the end..." She would never admit it, but she enjoyed the gossip gathering just as much as Dorea.

****************

_**High Lord Black Meets With High Lady Peverell at Mage Square** _

_Yes, dear readers, you read this right. High Lord Orion Black (35), who has been increasingly reclusive since his father's sudden death at his ex-wife's hands was seen walking with High Lady Alessia Peverell (20) through the famous shopping centre. This is High Lady Peverell's first public appearance since her father's death in accordance with the Line Protection customs. I can now confirm, dear readers, that High Lady Peverell is every bit as beautiful as rumour has her to be. With the famous auburn hair and golden eyes of the Peverells, she is certainly eye-catching, and may I just say being within a mile's distance of a photo of her would make any woman feel ugly by comparison._

_The two were talking amicably, entering Flourish and Blotts, Quality Qudditch Supplies and several other shops in the Gray sector before entering the Dark sector. They were accompanied by High Lord Black's two sons - Heir Sirius Black (6) and Master Regulus Black (4). Additionally, Lord Henry Potter (63) and his wife of 40 years, Lady Carina Potter neè Zabini (62), chaperoned the pair, brining their two grandchildren, Master James Potter (6), and Miss Lyra Potter (4)._

_The group was highly amicable, and High Lord Black seemed particularly close with High Lady Peverell. I do not mean to state my suppositions as fact, but I do believe that for the first time in three hundred years, we at least have the possibilty of a marriage between two of the High Houses._

_Possible marriage or not, I have it on good authority that Lord Henry Potter has sent courting invites to several Heirs and second sons, perhaps not wishing to narrow his niece's choices for a husband and Lord-Consort Peverell so soon._

_Heir Hezekiah Smith has claimed to have recieved one, but has shown no sign of it if he has._

_As ever dedicated to discovering the truth,_

_Royal Skeeter_

Alessia could barely breathe as her uncle finished the ridiculous article and no one else was much better. "How on earth did Royal Skeeter manage to jump from hearing the words, 'friendly' and 'alliance' to me and Orion being engaged and you trying to sell me off to the highest bidder?" Henry shrugged, replacing his paper on the table.

"Who knoes what goes on in that man's head. Now, Alexander Lovegood, there's a good man, never prints anything but the truth." They rolled their eyes at Henry, who had been ranting about this for as long as anyone except Carina could remember. 

"Dada, Mama, Grandmama Grandada, can we have Reggie over today?" Lyra was forwned confusedly at the adults who roared with laughter over her remark. "What's so funny Aunt Lessie?" Alessia got herself under control long enough to explain that, no they were not making fun of her. Rather, that Mage Britain was so abysmally stupid that they believe everything a sour twisted old man wrote. The two children tried to understand but ended up deciding that adilts were weird, and people were stupid and it was mean for them to not be allowed to see Siri and Reggie today.

"Alessia, time, Flourish and Blotts." Carina's voice interrupted them, and said personage gasped, diving almost headlong for the Floo. They had said that if she came in anytime after nine o'clock the next day, they would have the book she was searching for, an obscure text on the practices of a select group of Mayan Necromancers.

She came out into the Leaky Cauldron, nodding briefly to Tom, before plunging headfirst into the bustle of Diagon Alley, the Gray part of Mage Square. The other three were Knockturn (Dark), Mane (Light) and Horizon (also Grey). She got her book no problem, but word had spread, and as soon as she stepped outside of the shop, she was beseiged by reporters, photographers, gold-diggers and pretty much everyone not nobility in Mage Square.

"High Lady Peverell, is it true that younare High Lord Black are engaged?"

"High Lady Peverell, is there any truth to the rumours that you have a lover?"

"High Lady Peverell, what are your views on the recent legislation giving goblins more rights and freedoms?" The questions went on and on, as she pushed through. Finally, she had had enough and Apparated out, even though she really shouldn't be Apparating until they were 100% certain she was fully recovered. 

"Lessie, what in Merlin's name happened to you? You were only gone ten minutes." She groaned, flopping down on top of Charlus with an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't ask. Just, no. I hate sheeple you know that?" Charlus rolled his eyes.

"Sheeple?"

"Yeah, sheep people. People who just follow blindly, like sheep. Sheeple."


	4. Suitors and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> once again, I'm really sorry for not updating, I've been going through my previous works as I have neglected those as well. Blame the sudden influx of GCSE work.  
> Anyway, on with the story

"Alessia, come on. Please, consider it? I can't be that bad of an option." Alessia's hand twitched towards her wand, returned to her for the first time since the disastrous trip to Diagon three weeks ago. It was, she had to admit, a good way to remind her not to use magic after nearly rupturing her core because she Apparated too early in her recovery. "Alessia, please don't just dismiss me out of hand." She turned reluctantly back to her unwelcome suitor. 

She had come to Inimitable Place for lunch, having arranged to meet Orion in the Noctia Restaurant, the accepted place for Pureblood aristocracy to meet in casual settings. Unfortunately, Heir Smith was also there and Orion was late. She shuddered, odious boy. He was three years her junior, short, pasty and had offered her a box with a few Conjured diamonds. What did he take her for? Did he really expect the richest and most powerful woman in Wizarding Britain to not recognise Conjured diamonds when she saw them? His voice babbled on and she finally lost her temper, rounding on the hapless adolescent. "Heir Smith, if you do not desist this instant I will call the Aurors and sue you for harassment." He blanched for a moment before his rodentlike front-teeth were back on display.

"Come on Alessia, you don't mean it. A girl like you loves attention, after all, I hear you had several ahem _intimate_ friends back in Hogwarts, wh-" He never finished his statement, his mouth flapping on without sound for several seconds, much to Alessia's relief. The nerve, insinuating that she slept around at Hogwarts in the Noctia Restaurant.

"If I were you Heir Smith, I would leave while I still had my tongue, especially after insulting the High Lady Peverell so in public." The cold drawling voice made many of the onlookers shudder, though Alessia merely smiled serenely. She turned, gold eyes meeting silver. 

"My thanks Orion." She said, making sure to linger over his name, her silky voice caressing the syllables. He smirked back at her, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"The pleasure is all mine, Alessia. It is all that I can do after being so unconscionably late to meet you." And he was playing right back at her, his own voice lingering over her name, emphasising that he was meeting her here. Smith turned and ran, his flabby body disappearing out of the door in seconds. Orion offered his arm to her, and she accepted it, allowing him to lead her to their reservation. Of course, it wasn't a date, merely a business meeting to review their Houses Alliance. They could never court. She was 15 years younger than him and he had been maried already and had two sons to boot. Still, a girl could dream. And when she was on the arm of the High Lord Black, and said High Lord was definetly looking at her, well...

She was suddenly very glad that she had dressed prettily. Although, by many standards it might be extravagantly, she was the High Lady Peverell and not only enjoyed pretty things, but was expected to always look perfect. Consquently, she wore a lovely floor-length white dress, with three-quarter sleeves and covered in intricate white lace. It hugged her hourglass curves snugly and then flared out slightly at the bottom, and she could feel his eyes lingering at her mother's ring, a pretty golden thing in the shape of antlers and roses, her hair, He raised an eyebrow at her necklace and earrings.

"The Peverell blood diamonds? My my Alessia, whyever are you wearing cursed jewellry?" She smirked vicously and had the satisfaction of seeing several of the sheltered aristocrats pale.

"The curse only affects those not of the Peverell magic. If it killed some robbers long ago, well it just reminds people not to touch what isn't theirs."

"Agreed. My family has a set of black diamonds cursed similarly, save that it kills quicker." They laughed vicously, and made their way to their reservation.

*****************

"So tell me Alessia, is there any truth to the rumour that we are courting? After all, I want to be fully aware of the facts so that I don't embarass myself in front of the press."

She laughed, and he leaned back smirking. She was beautiful, he reflected, and had he been closer to her age, he would have allowed himself to acknowledge the attraction he felt for her. But he was 35 and she just 20, so he ignored the odd feeling of hopefulness that was crushed at her reply.

"No, unless you have information that I do not on that subject." 

"I do not my lady." Was that a flicker of disappointment he saw in her eyes? "Allow me to Apparate you home?" 

***********************

_High Lord Orion Black_

_High Lord of the Most Fierce and Most Deadly House of Black_

_Dear Orion,_

_I wonder if you would enlighten me on a tiny little piece of information. You see, I took up my family ring today. The goblins finally found it after searching ever since it's disappearance in 1782, as you know, we've been using the Heir Ring for the Head of House and the Secondary Heir Ring for the Heir. Anyway, it was in the possesion of a dead snake in a broken down hut in a Muggle village known as Little Hangleton. Head Goblin Ragnok told me that they had had to purge part of the soul belonging to one Thomas Riddle from it, and that he was around 30 at the present time. He has a Muggle name, but I wondered if you knew him from your time at Hogwarts? If just from an encounter such as that with Heir Smith last week. He would have been highly arrogant, and claiming to be Heir to some important House if he was audacious enough to make a Horcrux of the lostPeverell Head Ring._

_Wishing this finds you in the best of health,_

_sincerely,_

_Alessia_

_High Lady Alessia Peverell_

_High Lady of the Most Feared and Most Deathly House of Peverell_

_****************_

_High Lady Alessia Peverell_

_High Lady of the Most Feared and Most Deathly House of Peverell_

_Dear Alessia,_

_Tom Riddle made a Horcrux of the lost Peverell ring? I am, however, glad that it has been returned to you._

_Tom Riddle was four years below me, a Half-Blood claiming descent from Salazar Slytherin but refusing to take the blood test that would confirm it. He had a gang of cronies and their tenure at Hogwarts was marked by several disturbing events. I am hardly surprised that he was arrogant enough to appropriate your Ring however, he was always unpleasant in that respect. He worked in Burgin and Borkes after graduation up until about four years ago when he disappeared shortly after the mysterious death of Hepzibah Smith..._

_I suggest you research Horcruxes and Tom Riddle himself more thoroughly, he was a very unpleasant fellow._

_Once again, may I congratulate you on finally retrieving the lost Peverell ring and wish you all the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Orion_

_High Lord Orion Black_

_High Lord of the Most Fierce and Most Deadly House of Black_

_*********_

_High Lord Orion Black_

_High Lord of the Most Fierce and Most Deadly House of Black_

_Dear Orion,_

_Thank you for the advice. From the size of the soul fragment I have extrapolated that he made at least two Horcruxes - this and one other. I will attempt to find and destroy the other Horcrux, perhaps searching places special to him._

_How are Sirius and Regulus? I am the bearer of messages from the rest of the family unfortunately. I was writing in the drawing room, and Dorea found out. Anyway, messages:_

_James and Lyra - Please may Sirius and Regulus come over or we visit them very soon_

_Dorea and Charlus - Don't be a stick-in-the-mud and play with your damn children_

_Fleamont and Euphemia say hello as do Aunt Carina and Uncle Henry._

_They also say to keep away from me._

_I'm not sure why._

_Sincerely,_

_Alessia_

_High Lady Alessia Peverell_

_High Lady of the Most Feared and Most Deathly House of Peverell_

_**************_

_High Lady Alessia Peverell_

_High Lady of the Most Feared and Most Deathly House of Peverell_

_Dear Alessia,_

_You are all invited to tea at Black Castle at 4.30 pm on Thursday this week._

_I think that the reason they said to keep away from you was because they think I am courting you._

_On the topic of Riddle's Hocruxes, I once heard him boast about terrorising some Muggle children in a cave on a trip with the orphanage. Perhaps you could try there._

_Kreacher is almost frantic upon learning who I am writing to. Do you know him somehow?_

_Sincerely,_

_Orion_

_High Lord Orion Black_

_High Lord of the Most Fierce and Most Deadly House of Black_

_*****************_

_High Lord Orion Black_

_High Lord of the Most Fierce and Most Deadly House of Black_

_Dear Orion,_

_Are you courting me?_

_We would all be glad to visit, just beware of any half closed doors, James and Lyra recently discovered the Muggle prank of a bucket of water on a door._

_I have investigated the cave, and I believe that I have found it. Whether the Horcrux is there or not, I am questioning the sanity of whoever organised the orphanages outings. Everywhere for fifteen miles around it is depressing and dark and grim._

_I don't know Kreacher, but I am sure he is lovely. Are you sure it's not just because of the courting mishap?_

_Sincerely_

_Alessia_

_High Lady Alessia Peverell_

_High Lady of the Most Feared and Most Deathly House of Peverell_

_**************_

_High Lady Alessia Peverell_

_High Lady of the Most Feared and Most Deathly House of Peverell_

_Dear Alessia,_

_Unless something has changed since we had lunch together two days ago then no we are not courting. I will beware of doors. And Muggle caretakers of Magical childen are never in their right minds._

_Kreacher is highly attached to our family, though he has only recently started to be so bound to Sirius which is odd. He keeps muttering something about Little Master Padfoot will not die this time or some such nonsense._

_Please be careful when you enter the cave, I doubt it will be pleasant. And tell your aunt._

_Sincerely,_

_Orion_

_High Lord Orion Black_

_High Lord of the Most Fierce and Most Deadly House of Black_

_****************_

_High Lord Orion Black_

_High Lord of the Most Fierce and Most Deadly House of Black_

_Dear Orion,_

_Is Fiendfyre really the best way to deal with Inferi for normal wizards? I only ask because there was a bloody lakeful when I went to the cave. That was all the protection though. Don't think much of this Riddle fellow, he left a few hundred animated corpses in an open cave to guard a piece of rock with a box containing a Horcrux in it. He is a complete idiot. As a Peverell, the Inferi thankfully didn't harm me, but anyone could wander in there. He didn't even put up wards._

_On the topic of Horcruxes, it wasn't two that he made. It was at least four. I found a locket with a 32nd of a soul in it. Like I said earlier, complete idiot. Goblins took vicious pleasure in destroying it, said it was Slytherin's Locket._

_Happy goblins are one of the scariest things I've ever seen._

_Sincerely,_

_Alessia_

_********************_

_High Lady Alessia Peverell_

_Dear Alessia,_

_Enclosed is a small black diary containing half of the idiot Riddle's soul. I found it in Lord Malfoy's library. Watch him. Also, Avery, Nott and Mulciber, they were close to him at school._

_Apologies, I am making you face the goblins again rather than face them myself ever. Not very chivalrous of me is it? I feel rather like a diary myself, I am doing nothing and you are doing almost everything._

_Please tell me you warded the cave with the Inferi in it._

_I look forward to seeing you tomorrow._

_Orion_

_******************_

_High Lord Orion Black_

_Dear Orion,_

_Thank you for having us yesterday. Although, I do hope Sirius isn't permanently ruined by James. I am so sorry for the chalk and cheese thing, I had no idea that any of the children could do that._

_Of course I put up wards. What kind of an airheaded ninny do you think I am?_

_Nott left the country this morning, went to Albania. Mulciber and Avery saw him off, I think they have some sort of salute, they tapped their left arms. A mark of some sort? Is Riddle setting himself up as a Dark Lord?_

_Rookwood approached me yesterday, said he would be interested in a contract. I told him to go to hell, he's had two wives already and he's only 39. He's also an ugly bastard. I'm rich and shallow not stupid._

_Yours fumingly,_

_Alessia_

_****************_

_Dear Alessia._

_Please calm down, getting angry at Rookwood will accomplish nothing. Additionally, I saw him in the Department of Mysteries today. He made that odd salute to Mulciber, grabbed his left forearm. Think I saw a snake head from under his sleeve._

_Sirius has unfortunately well and truly discovered pranks. I woke up covered in purple powder this morning. How do you put up with James and Lyra? And I apologise for unintentionally insulting you over the wards._

_I hope you are well, you looked pale yesterday. Perhaps it is being around Horcruxes if you are sensitive to Death and Soul Magic. Maybe avoid them for a while._

_Hoping this finds you in good spirits_

_Orion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alessia's dress: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/790241065868320811/?nic_v2=1b3yGkCPb
> 
> Peverell blood diamonds (not really but pretend k?):  
> necklace-https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/790241065868368901/?nic_v2=1b3yGkCPb  
> Earrings- https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/790241065868368916/?nic_v2=1b3yGkCPb
> 
> Rosalind's ring:  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/790241065868362352/?nic_v2=1b3yGkCPb
> 
> Orion Black:  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/790241065868369290/?nic_v2=1b3yGkCPb  
> (Pretend there's no sunglasses)
> 
> Alessia doesn't know about Horcruxes because she never got on with Dumbledore. So she didn't actually defeat Voldemort at the start, though she didn't know. She didn't even know that he was Tom Riddle because she destroyed the diary as soon as it started to talk back to her. She left the Horcrux in her behind.


	5. Death's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More suitors and now paperwork for Alessia.  
> A little Peverell history, a teeny tiny bit dark.  
> Sorry for how short it is.

"High Lady Peverell, please at least consider it." 

"I am sorry Heir Lestrange, but I cannot accept your offer." 

Alessia could feel her head pounding. Admittedly, Roderick Lestrange was being hounded by his father to snatch the High Lady Peverell before anyone else did. She was actually rather fond of the the boy, five years her junior, having tutored him at Hogwarts even if he didn't know who she was. Roderick was meek and shy, only fifteen, and just as unwilling to be here as she. His father on the other hand...

Lord Rhesus Lestrange leaned forward threateningly, seemingly forgetting that there was a reason that High House Peverell's title was Most Feared. "High Lady Peverell, please do not dismiss my son's suit out of hand. We are a very powerful House and-'' 

"Lord Lestrange, please remember that I am actually High Lady Peverell and not the innocent child of some Minor House. Your House's power cannot even begin to compare to my own. Something that everyone trying to buy has forgotten. A contract with any House other than a High House or a Founding House has nothing to offer me. If I accept one, it will not be out of necessity. I have an Heir, I have money, and I have power. There is no need for me to marry."

Lord Lestrange was obviously the kind of man who became more obstinate with age. "Your Heir? High Lady, he is related to you through the Potters, not the Peverells. He could never inherit the High House Peverell, he is a stand-in Heir. You must marry and have an Heir as soon as possible." 

Her fraying temper snapped. "You have obviously forgotten your genealogy lessons then Lord Lestrange. The Potters come from the branch of the third Peverell brother, just as the Gaunts come from the second brother and the House Peverell themselves from the first brother. By that reasoning, no matter how distantly related they are, anyone from either of the two other families could inherit the Peverell Headship, even if it's only member by name is me. Not only that, but his maternal grandmother was a Peverell, my paternal grandfather's sister. If you have come here only to try and force me into a marriage contract, you may leave. The door is open."

The Lestranges needed a little encouragement from Bibby her head house-elf, but they left. 

She turned to the mountain of paperwork on her desk next and worked for several hours. Finally, she banged her head against the desk several times in frustration. Her status as High Lady Peverell had required her to leave Potter Manor once she was recovered, for a High Lady could not be under the authority of a mere Lord. Or some such rubbish. Long story short, she had to leave her loving home and live in empty old Peverell Castle because of a load of bureacracy. Alessia had never realised just how much her Uncle had done for her, like dealing with paperwork and the blockheaded suitors who simply could not get it through their heads that she _was not interested_. Honestly. "Bibby!" Her voice was shriller and sharper than usual, though she tried to remember to speak to the little elf gently. Her father had always told her that loyalty achieved through kindness was far greater than that achieved through fear, and so it was better to be kind to your subordinates for that reason alone, never mind that it was common decency, and her uncle and aunt followed the same principle. "Get me a Headache Potion please, and then you and the other elves take the day off and treat yourselves." She would go to Potter Manor and spend time with her family. She hadn't seen Jamie and Ly-Ly for three days, caught dealing with suitors after her wealth and power. The potion appeared and she downed it before checking herself over, after all you never knew if anyone outside the family would be there when you Flooed in and she had an image to keep up after all. Several hours of paperwork could leave you looking very frazzled.

Lessie, cousin, niece and child aunt had no problem being seen like that, but say that Lord Smith was there...

It didn't bear thinking of. As always, she wore clothes slightly richer and more extravagant than most, mainly because she had wanted to remind her 'suitors' that she was far more powerful than any of them. Her dress was crimson, not Gryffindor red at all, but deep, Peverell blood-red, made of heavy velvet with black lace adorning the low neckline and corseted belt. It was a more up-to-date version (at least by wizarding standards) of the infamous dress that the High Queen Melusine wore in the notorious medieval portrait of her killing her son's wife. Melusine was the mother of the three Peverell brothers, a vicous insane tyrant. She killed her middle son's wife because she thought that he loved her more than she, his mother. The prince in Snow White's tale? Cadmus Peverell, the second brother. The reason the three brothers were travelling? They were trying to escape their mother. Melusine was the Evil Queen, still the most feared woman in all of history. And just like High Queen Melusine, Alessia was a Peverell, the blood of the ancient priests and druids who sacrificed babes to their old gods in cruel rituals and the pharoahs of Egypt who built their pyramids on the bodies of a thousand slaves. Alessia was part of this line, the Most Feared and Most Deathly House of Peverell, and sometimes, she just needed to remind people of it. 

Little things, like wearing the Peverell blood diamonds, rumoured to have gained their colour by being filled with blood by High Lord Vitellius Peverell XI for his fiancee as a wedding gift. Wearing a dress in the Peverell colours, suspiciously like one in the only image of the most evil woman ever to live. Proudly bearing the Resurrection Stone upon her finger, the stone that gave the bearer the ability to sumon and control the dead. A carefully perfected smile, eerily reminiscent of the insane too-wide-too-sharp-too-wild grin that Lord Hesiod Peverell, who had raised an army of Inferi and attacked the King at the time had used. Wearing jewellry from the Peverell vault, soaked so much in the aura of death that came with the Peverells that they literally exuded it. Small things, only apparent at second glance, enough to unsettle people, make them more liable to slip up and reveal something. Alessis was from a line of Mages reaching back to the dawn of time. They could trace their roots back to Mesopotamia and the god-kings of Egypt. They were some of the first wizards to exist. Wherever the Peverell were in history, death followed and chaos. More tyrants and madmen and villains came from them than from any other line, save perhaps the Black Line or the Ming line. Over time, their colloquial name had become Death's House, and it was exteremely apt. Sometimes, Alessia needed to remind other of this. But often, she needed to remind herself as well. She raised her chin and stepped through the Floo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/790241065868305950/?nic_v2=1b3yGkCPb  
> Alessia's dress, from Once Upon A Time - the evil queen's dress in the heart is a lonely hunter ;)


	6. Are You Sure You Two Aren't Courting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap it's been ages again, sorry guys.  
> Uh, this excuse is getting so old, but schoolwork?  
> Hope the terrible last chapter didn't put people off.

The green flames cleared and Alessia toppled forward into the entrance hall of Potter Manor. As Alessia, she had had perfect grace and balance, but some odd quirk as Vivien had carried through time and space and reality to cause her to fall whenever exiting the Floo, as though her own personal Peeves hit her with a tripping jinx whenever she took the Floo. This time though, it wasn't entirely her fault. Having one, two, three, four little bodies ram into her legs did tend to ruin your balance. She would most likely have fallen most ungracefully onto the hard floor, but her uncle had caught her, the habit having already been acquired within the short space of time since her odd rebirth/death/mind-memory-soul smush event. 

"Uncle Henry!" She blurted, relaxing subconsciously as she always did when with her aunt and uncle. "Have I told you how much I love you recently?" Henry chuckled, used to his niece's vagaries.

"Considering that you moved out recently and just barged back without warning, I would say not. But what brought about this remarkable declaration?" She sighed and stood up properly, covering her eyes with her hands.

"I have spent the entire time since I moved into Peverell Castle dealing with paperwork, suitors, more paperwork, politics, persistant suitors, ambitious suitors, thick-headed suitors, dumb suitors, agressive suitors and bloody annoying suitors. I nearly murdered half of them, and I only just managed not to confine Hezekiah Smith to my dungeons for a therapeutic torture session. Rhesus Lestrange came back three times to try and force through a contract between me and his son who isn't even out of Hogwarts yet. I'm drowning Uncle Henry." Alessia would have gone on, but the children currently attached to her skirts seemed to have decided that her rant to her uncle had gone on long enough and started clamouring for her attention. She blinked and looked down when not two but _four_ voices started yammering at her about their day, the day before, random petty grievances and pranks at the same time. "Siri? Reggie? What are you two doing here?" She questioned bewilderedly, shooting a rather panicked glance at her uncle.

"They're on a playdate with us, and we already turned Grandmama green and gave Mama a pig's nose and poured water all over Papa and Uncle Flea and gave Aunt Phee a cupcake with Hiccuping Draught in it, but we don't know what to do for mr Orion, can you help Aunt Lessie?" Lyra's explanation poured out in one long unbroken sentence and she sighed, a note of hysterical laughter creeping in.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I can't prank a High Lord as a High Lady. It's just not allowed." The four small children exchanged dissapointed and determined glances before fixing her with their most adorable and sad puppy eyes. Henry, glad to have someone else responsible for them had already retreated. Probably to find somewhere quiet to hole up in for five minutes peace, which was rather hard to get. After pointing the children at Charlus again, Alessia quickly escaped, muttering under her breath a long string of curses and threats against James, Lyra, Sirius, Regulus, Rhesus Lestrange, Hezekiah Smith, most of the male population of Wizarding Britain, and most importantly her uncle for abandoning her with the four demon children. She felt bad, but a tiny tiny piece of her was grateful that, in her old universe, the four had never actually met and gotten together. Merlin knows the Marauders were bad, but these four were worse. Memories and stories from Sirius had shown the Marauders to be demons from hell, but compared to the little children, they were angels from heaven. She had to leave England before they started Hogwarts. Maybe China would be safe? No, too close. The remote mountains of Tibet? No, staying on the planet was too risky. The moon? Too close still. The sun? Too hot.

She had just arrived at a decision to escape to the Horsehead Nebula as soon possible when she quite literally walked into Orion and nearly fell over, her usual effortless grace inexplicably disappearing under the bundle of nerves that suddenly appeared in her stomach. Instantly, the muttered imprecations and half-formed plans flew out of her head and vanished from her lips. He was as gorgeous as ever, silver-eyed, raven-haired and confident, and she swallowed nervously. There was some undefined tension in the air that was not present in their extremely frequent letters, but had sprung up between them whenever they met face to face after the time that they had met to discuss alliances in the Noctia. 

"High La- forgive me. Alessia. Are you alright?

**************

Orion was quite ready to leave his almost unrecognisable children with their compatriots-in-crime and run to Black Castle, barricading himself in and officially disowning both sons leaving them as the problem of the Potters. He was the only adult unpranked, and it was playing havoc on his nerves. After all, having come up with amd enacted four pranks in the space of half an hour, forty-five minutes was more than enough for the four to concieve a truly diabolical plan.

All of these and other, rather darker thoughts involving the removal of the bad influences known as James and Lyra Potter from the face of the earth, completely flew out of his head when he nearly knocked over a cursing angel. 

He felt his mouth go dry. Gold eyes and auburn hair, white skin and Peverell-blood-red stared up at him in the form of Alessia. Her dress's similarity to the portrait of Melusine did not escape his notice.

"High La- forgive me. Alessia. Are you alright?" She swallowed, seeming just as unbalanced by the unexepected meeting as he.

"I'm quite alright thank you Orion."

Casting around desperately for something, anything to talk about, he latched onto the first thing that came into his head. "Why on earth do you want to curse Rhesus Lestrange to have flesh eating grubs coming out of his ears?" Alessia sighed exasperatedly and the pair began to walk towards the sitting room. 

"Because in the period of time since I was forced to leave Potter Manor, he has approached me no less than three times trying to force through a marriage clntract between me and his son." Orion blinked slightly at the odd rage that sprung up in him at the thought of her marrying. It was the same rage that had caused him to nearly kill Hezekiah Smith that time. As always, he squashed it ruthlessly, telling himself that it was because he looked on her like a much younger cousin, even though he felt the lie's hollowness as it rang through his thoughts.

"Lestrange? From the Pure and Exalted House of Lestrange? They're not twelve generations pure and they think that theu can force a marriage with a High House?" He wasn't sure whether to laugh at their impudence or rage over who it was directed at (a girl who was like a sister to him, not the girl he l- no sister, sister always)

"I know. I have a feeling that he will keep coming back even if I marry though. He is the kind of man to do that." And the rage was back. 

"You are considering a contract? With who?" Her laugh was a little sad. 

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not. I have a very specific person in mind, but I doubt that they will ever ask me, so I am fairly sure that I will never marry. And you? Any witch caught your eye?" She was waiting for someone. His heart sank(why, she was like a sister to him, why did he care) and he forced a careless grin onto his face (he was still young enough to get away with it)

"One, yes. But she is much younger than me, and I do not think she would accept my suit, or that her family would approve." Was that a flash of disappointment he saw in her golden eyes? No, surely not.

They reached the sitting room, and Dorea pounced on Alessia with a shriek, dragging her off to who knows where, leaving him standing in the doorway in front of the Potters, feeling oddly bereft.

******************

Alessia rolled her eyes Dorea pulled her into a small room and sat down, forcing her down as well. "Well? Gossip? Why didn't you tell me you and Orion were courting?" Where on earth had she gotten that from? 

"Courting? Dory, we're not courting. He doesn't even like me that way, and he's far too old for me anyway." Dorea rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't like you that way. Lessie have you seen how he looks at you?"

Alessia scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Dorea, there is absolutely nothing between us."

A sly smirk curved Dorea's lips. "Are you sure? Because from where I'm standing, it looks a lot like there is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just checked, and I am blown away by the amount of comments and kudos and bookmarks. 50 comments, 340 kudos and 160 kudos.  
> Thank you so much, I love you people  
> Edit:  
> Two hours later and its 63 comments and 353 kudos, I am on cloud nine guys, thank you so much for this. Needed the pick me up after learning that churches have been shut down again which means no choir.


	7. Come On, How Are They Not Courting

_Dear Orion,_

_When last we met, you know, when Dory dragged me off into her lair, she said that we were courting. Why in Merlin's name do people persist in this belief? It is getting quite frustrating as it is totally inaccurate._

_Lord Rhesus Lestrange also subscribes to this idea, as he asked if the reason I continually refused his son's offer was because we were sleeping together. Needless to say, negotiations and associations with House Lestrange on any count are ended until Roderick Lestrange is Head of the House. I do not know if you will wish to respond to the insult appropriately or if you consider my response sufficient._

_Unpleasant business aside, I hope that this finds you well. Is Kreacher alright? He seemed rather frail when I saw him last. Perhaps he needs a few days off? Anyway, Jamie and Ly-Ly are coming over to Peverell Castle for the entirety next week and we were wondering if Siri and Reggie would like to come, though they don't have to spend more time here than they are comfortable with. It would be nice for them to spend time with their friends wouldn't it? And there is the added bonus of you not having to put up with their constant pranks._

_Sincerely,_

_Alessia_

_***************_

_Dear Alessia,_

_Please take my demon children. They only listen to you for some reason and are now addicted to those pranks that James and Lyra have taught them. A week may just be enough to help Kreacher recover - he has been the House elf targeted most often in the pranks owing to the greater amount of time he spends around Sirius and Regulus. I hope Peverell Castle survives._

_On the subject of the Lestranges, I am also cutting them off. Being ostracised by two High Houses will most definitely ruin Rhesus Lestrange's reputation, and I hope that Roderick will take the mantle of Lord Lestrange soon. The belief that we are courting is spreading - I was accosted by Lady Belvina Malfoy in Knockturn the other day with the offer of her daughter Lux. Apparently, she is just as good a match as the High Lady Peverell and years younger into the bargain. For Merlin's sake, the girl is in her fourth year. I'm not some kind of pervert - Lux Malfoy is two decades younger than me and not even of age. Not to mention Aveline Belby (of the Minor House Belby) blatantly propositioned me in the middle of Inimitable Place. When I rejected her she screamed that it was because I didn't know that she was as good a fuck as you. Her words not mine. Honestly, the Belby's have been declining for the last century, but this just hastened it_

_Truly, I am starting to wonder if I should just accept a contract and then mysteriously lose my wife. And do it again and again until they get the point that I am not interested. Any ideas?_

_Your frustratedly,_

_Orion_

_****************_

_Dear Orion,_

_Yes Sirius and Regulus are welcome for as long as they like with the proviso that they obey limits such as staying within the castle grounds and not entering any of the labs or ritual rooms, especially the Necromancy ones as I have several of Riddle's Inferi in one and a Lethifold or two in another. Speaking of which, I am trying to get permission for a Dementor from the Ministry but no luck as yet. I have a theory that a Dementor could destroy a Horcrux but there is soooo much red tape. Which is odd considering that House Peverell is actually supposed to be in control of the Dementors._

_Now, about the contracts. Damocles Belby has apparently gone the same way as his sister, for when I sent back his insulting contract (which basically stated that he would own everything and make all my decisions) he confronted me in Flourish & Blotts and called me a whore. Which is the second time in a week that someone has accused me of sleeping around, the other being Rhesus Lestrange. I also had a rather unpleasant confrontation with Thomas Rhodes, a Muggleborn who graduated three years ago, who was determined to get me in bed with him. _

_I do not know whether it is more insulting that they honestly believe I have so little respect for myself or that only one of the three was a Lord._

_Ideas for killing prospective spouses or just scaring them? Because showing them the Inferi and Lethifolds in my Necromancy lab worked very well. I told Phineas Goshawk, the third son of the Minor House of Goshawk, that if he joined me in my research for an hour without fainting, screaming or running away I would consider his contract. He fainted as soon as I opened the door to the Inferi room. Honestly, what did he expect? A room with Krups? I'm Lady of the Most Feared and Most Deathly House of Peverell not the Most Nice and Most Accommodating House of Peverell. Perhaps I will use that as a way to get rid of unwanted suitors. There are very few who can stomach watching research on "deadly" creatures like this. Honestly, half of the creatures are associated with death and therefore under House Peverell's jurisdiction and the other half have a healthy fear of it and are under wards so that they don't attack. The idiots don't stop to consider that though. _

_Yours equally frustratedly,_

_Alessia_

_******************_

_Dear Alessia,_

_I will leave Sirius and Regulus at Peverell Castle on Monday morning at 9 if that is alright with you. Kreacher is most ecstatic at the prospect of a week free of them and I must say the prospect of a peaceful week is most appealing. I wish you the best of luck._

_The situation with the Dementors is most odd. Why do you not simply 'call' a Dementor and bypass the Ministry? It would be much simpler. I wonder if you have tried Basilisk venom? There is some good quality stuff for sale at Poisons and Potions in Knockturn at a very reasonable price - one vial for 50 Galleons._

_That only one of the offending men was a Lord is insulting, that one of them was a Muggleborn is unconscionable. May I suggest retaliation? Say if a Lethifold or Inferi escaped..._

_I am horrified at the impertinence of Rhodes, imagining that he is an equal to the Head of a High House. How can anyone go through a decade of life in our world and not realise how elevated the Heads of Houses, let alone High Houses are? He could be permanently ruined for that. I highly recommend it._

_Yours,_

_Orion_

_***************_

_Dear Orion,_

_I will see you and the boys promptly at 9 tomorrow morning then. I will most definitely need the luck, but it will be fun. Perhaps I can set up a prank war..._

_Bypassing the Ministry is a good idea. It might generate trouble, but nothing that I can't handle. I do so love being Head of a High House - we are basically untouchable._

_The Basilisk venom is effective, but I had not managed to procure any until you alerted me to Poisons and Potions' sale. It is so hard to find nowadays, I am practically dying to find out where they got it - I normally just go to the goblins but you know how extortionate their prices are and it really is less draining on my vaults to procure and use my own materials. Horcruxes do fall under the jurisdiction of the Peverells - to destroy only of course, such Black Soul Magic is an abomination against Magic._

_It is very true, I believe that the Prophet released an article on it - Rhodes will be unable to get a job again. I would feel sorry for him, but it is his own fault. Muggleborns are far too ignorant and scornful of our society - this type of incident is getting more and more common. Why, the other day as I went into Gringotts, a Muggleborn complained that I was 'getting special treatment' when I was taken straight to Ragnok's office - by appointment. I have nothing against them personally, but their attitude towards out society is growing very wearing._

_Until tomorrow,_

_Alessia_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A Frankenstein's monster. They are like Inferi but have their own minds and are sentient. Created by the High Lords Black and Peverell of the time in the 1800s, Mary Shelley was a Squib relative of the then Lord Peverell and documented their research before basing a story around it. 
> 
> Hey guys, so I'm having an 'unable to choose between the multiple planned storylines' problem with this fic as well. Here are the options, comment which one you want:
> 
> 1: Alessia and Orion get their acts together and get together in a few chapters or so, will not make the fic any shorter.
> 
> 2: Alessia accepts a contract with some random person and her husband gets killed in a Death Eater attack. She is pregnant with baby no. 2 at this point, and her kid nearly dies in the attack. Orion comforts her when she breaks down because her husband (I'm thinking friendly arranged marriage, so she considers her husband a friend) died and her kid nearly died. Orion helps her and eventually they get together
> 
> 3: Alessia doesn't marry and she and Orion only get together several years down the line when some major event (cough, cough war) finally gets their heads out of their asses.
> 
> 4: Orion gets pressured by his mum into accepting a contract with a random woman, and Alessia accepts a contract out of hurt. Both are stuck in unhappy marriages and end up spending more time together commiserating. They will get together eventually, that is a non-negotiable part of each storyline
> 
> 5a: Alessia gives up on waiting for Orion and falls in love and marries and has three kids. Orion doesn't marry because he still loves Alessia and he has 2 sons. Alessia's husband is killed several years down the line along with one of her children and she nearly goes mad with grief. Orion and she bump into each when she is sending her kids off to Hogwarts and they reconnect and end up together.
> 
> 5b (they get together faster):Alessia gives up on waiting for Orion and falls in love and marries and has three kids. Orion doesn't marry because he still loves Alessia and he has 2 sons. Alessia's husband is killed several years down the line along with one of her children and she nearly goes mad with grief. Orion and she bump into each when she is sending James or Lyra off to Hogwarts and they reconnect and end up together


	8. The Butterfly Effect In, Well, Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the vote currently stands at:  
> 1 - 52  
> 2 - 2  
> 3 - 13  
> 4 - 0  
> 5a - 0  
> 5b - 0  
> Which means that option 1 wins.  
> Operation get Orion and Alessia's heads out of their asses is a go!

"High Lord Black. Welcome to Peverell Castle. Hey Siri, hey Reggie, Pippin will show you the way to the Quidditch pitch, Jamie and Ly-Ly are there with Mibby at the moment." 

Sirius and Regulus eagerly followed the house-elf, leaving Alessia and Orion alone. They looked a little awkwardly around, looking anywhere but at each other and making automatic small talk.

Alessia cursed inwardly, annoyed at the odd feeling that sprang up around him or whenever she thought of him. It was easy to hide in a letter, less so face to face. Especially after several accusations that she was sleeping with him - it did make her wonder what he looked like beneath his robes. Would he....

No, bad Alessia. Focus, can't get distracted. This is a schoolgirl crush, it isn't worth destroying your alliance with House Black over. You don't love him, you just lust after him and find him attractive. Admit it, and move on.

Orion was little better. Alessia's auburn hair swished lazily in the breeze, drawing his eyes, and her crimson dress, made of some odd light material, floated and swirled around her, lazily shifting about her ankles in a sea of scarlet froth. His mouth was dry and he had to try very hard not to blurt out...what? 

He liked her of course, but only as a cousin or sister. The rage he felt when others tried to court her was merely the same that he had felt when Charlus was courting Dorea. It had nothing to do with the fact that he loved her... He loved her? Was that why?

The small talk ended and he turned to leave, departing with a light-hearted 'good luck' and a mind whirring with questions. Did he truly love her? Not that it mattered anyway - she loved another, she had told him herself.

Alessia sighed as she turned to walk to the Quidditch pitch. She had been able to dispel pretty much all of her previous crushes by simply listing their numerous faults, both as Alessia and as Vivien. It was, however, not working with Orion. The fact that he was older than her by a decade and a half, that he had been married before, that he had two sons, all of these she had forced herself to contemplate, and it had done nothing to get rid of her crush. Of course, she refused to acknowledge it as love. She could not. She dared not. She refereed the Quidditch for the children, playing Chaser occasionally. 

**************

It was Thursday. A prank war had raged for the last three days, girls against boys. Alessia and Lyra, having the advantage of knowing all of the boys' future pranks, had several marvellous ideas, but the boys had pure pranking genius on their side. The two teams had drawn, and in celebration, gone out to Mage Square to get ice cream from Fortescue's. The elves had been mightily offended when they had tried to assist them in cleaning the mess from the pranks, so here they were.

"Lyra, the napkin is there for a reason, Sirius don't put your ice cream down your brother's neck. James! I saw that!" Alessia's constant admonishments were a little annoying, but she felt that it was worth it. Almost anything was worth Fortescue's white chocolate, raspberry and whipped cream sundae. Even if Sirius seemed to think that his chocolate, coffee and walnut sundae would taste better after half of it was dumped down Regulus's neck. In his defense, she had done exactly the same to Charlus when she was ten, and it had been Fleamont's ice cream. So really, she didn't have a leg to stand on. Sighing in resignation, she put up a ward that prevented any of the children's ice cream coming near her and took her time eating her own. As always, it was marvellous - rich, creamy and almost sickly sweet - just the way that she liked it. As Vivien Potter, she had been very delicate physically because of the abuse that the Dursleys had visited on her over the course of half a decade. One of the numerous consquences of this was that she had been unable to eat almost anything sweet or rich, as her body had rebelled against it to the point of throwing up. She had had to make do with fruit and salads for the most part as well as a strict regime of Nutrition Potions. Alessia Peverell however, had no such problems. She could eat pretty much anything, although she loathed coconuts and papayas. When this had been revealed shortly after the Smush, Alessia had gone wild, splurging on many different kinds of sweets and rich foods. Alessia's favourite sweet thing pre-Smush had been a dark chocolate, coffee and pecan ice cream. Vivien's had been grapes. Post-Smush, Alessia's favourite was the aforementioned white chocolate, raspberry and whipped cream. There was a wet squelch followed by a squeal, and she sighed, Vanishing the lump of ice cream that Lyra had flung at Regulus. 

After they were finished, Alessia paid Finnick Fortescue and took the rowdy children out into the weak afternoon sunlight of Diagon Alley in November. It took several Cleaning Charms to get the ice cream of the four scamps first, but finally they were walking down the street to Quality Quidditch Supplies, chatting animatedly about the various brooms. Lyra held Alessia's left hand and Regulus her right, James and Sirius running about her and teasing their siblings.

"But the Cleansweep Seven is the best! It came out only a month ago!"  
"No, the Silver Arrows are. They're really pretty and good."  
"Comet 140 is better than either of those two."  
"No, Nimbus 11 is the best - they're faster than any of the others!"  
"Comet!"  
"Cleansweep!"  
"Nimbus!"  
"Silver Arrow"!  
"I'm asking Aunt Lessie." Lyra's statement shut the boys up and all four children looked expectantly at Alessia who sighed, remembering fondly her Firebolt and wondering why on earth she was the designated authority on all things.

"Well, Jamie is correct that the Cleansweep Seven only came out a month ago, but already several complaints have been made about the braking charms failing and other mishaps. Remember Jamie, just because something is new, doesn't mean that it is the best." James nodded, used to having his and Lyra's arguments settled this way by Alessia. "The Silver Arrow is a very good line. It's clean and well made, the charms have never been known to fail. They are manoeuvrable and easily controllable, but not very fast." Lyra pouted, but was used to the ruthlessly logical way that Alessia solved arguments. "The Comet 140 is also very good, but they go for quantity and speed over quality. The Nimbus has potential, but the manufacturers are still working on their own patented spells so must use the generic broom charms, which fail as often as not." Although a decade in the future, the Nimbus would really take off and become the most popular and well-made broom around. Until the Firebolt of course, that is.

Quality Quidditch was as full and loud and colourful as ever, filled with shrieking children and equally excited adults. Several Lords and Ladies and their children nodded to Alessia, but otherwise everyone went about their own business. "No James I am _not_ buying you a Cleansweep - of any kind. If you want a broom that isn't one from the sheds on the pitches, take it up with Fleamont and Euphemia. Sirius! I don't care if you want to be a Beater for the Wasps, put the Bludgers down! Lyra, stick with me or your brother, and stay in eyeshot. Regulus, don't touch what isn't yours. The Snitches have flesh memory. No Sirius, I am not getting you a Beater's bat. I am not your guardian. James, put the Quaffle down!" Alessia loved Quidditch, had been a Chaser of Slytherin up until her graduation, but the four hooligans were sorely trying her parents. "Lyra! I said-"

Alessia was cut off by a gargantuan _**BOOM!**_ that sounded throughout Mage Square, accompanied by an equally violent shaking. Screams and cries of alarm sounded throughout the shopping centre as several dozen figures in black robes with skull masks appeared. Alessia frowned, trying to remember the timeline. Surely the first Death Eater attack was much later? The war didn't start for real for another four years, the year before Sirius and James started Hogwarts. She knew that much, partially because Dumbledore had told her many things in his effort to recruit her.

The first Death Eater attack was....the sixteenth of March 1969. This was the fourteenth of November 1966. Three years too early. A cold shiver ran down Alessia's spine. Why? Why now? What had happened that had forced Voldemort's hand? All she had been doing was her job in regulating the uses of Soul and Death Magyk. And that had been destroying Tom Riddle's Inferi and Horcruxes...

Tom Riddle. The half-blood claiming to be Heir of the House of Slytherin, who had made multiple Horcruxes, who was setting himself up as a Dark Lord with minions a few years before the war. How could she have been so stupid? Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort.

Most likely, he had felt the goblins' destruction of his Horcruxes and had been enraged to the point of recklessness. After all, if she and Orion hadn't hunted down and destroyed the Horcuxes, Tom Riddle would have hidden away for several more years, learning even more forbidden magic, gathering even more followers. Which was another conundrum. How had he gathered so many followers so soon? There was a word for what had happened, she recalled, but she couldn't remember it.

''Children.'' Alessia's voice was sharp, with an urgency that made the children listen instantly. "Huddle together out of the way, in the back room. Do not close or lock the door at all. Do you understand?" They nodded mutely and she realised that they were in shock. Of course, this was not a common thing yet. Later, she would probably regret being so harsh with them, but it was vital that they obey her. Pulling out the Invisibilty Cloak that she had borrowed from Fleamont at the beginning of the week, she continued. "Put this over you, and keep still and quiet no. matter. what. That is the most important thing. Do you understand?" They nodded again and she smiled before leading them into the back room. They huddled together and she flung the Cloak over them, checking to make sure that it covered them. "Protego Horribilis, Fianto Duri, Cave Inimicum, Protego Maxima, Repello Inimicum, Protego Tria." There, even if she died, they would be safe, layered in as many protection spells as she could cast quickly.

She pulled out her wand, (redwood and Opadian Opaleye heartstring, 12 inches, flexible) and sent a Bludgeoning Hex right at a Death Eater who had Lord Greengrass under the Cruciatus. The overpowered curse ground all of the Death Eater's bones to dust and he promptly collapsed in a heap of boneless jelly. Antinous Greengrass stood up, gasping and nodded to Alessia, before grabbing his wand and sending an Organ Melting Curse at a Death Eater behind her. Of course, she remembered, Antinous had been in the war against Grindelwald, had been her father's best friend in fact. A Cruciatus nearly hit and she dived forwards, rolling on the already slick and bloody pavement before coming up and firing off a truly vicious Dark curse. Well, the roll had destroyed her pretty dark blue robes and the High Houses could use any magic and get away with it, part of the package that came with being guardians of Magyk. Peverells for Life and Death, Greengrasses for Peace and War, Boneses for Justice and Equality and Blacks for Order and Balance. Alessia snarled in frustration as a Death Eater skipped aside from her Stunning Spell, sending Melofors directly at him. He stepped into the path of the spell and his head bloomed into a giant pumpkin.

The Butterfly Effect she suddenly recalled with an odd clarity, ducking under a Killing Curse and sending a Blood-Boiling Curse back. That was what it was called. The phenomenon whereby a minute localized change in a complex system can have large effects elsewhere. Or as close to the definition as she could recall while fighting for her life. 

A Dark Cutting curse snagged the edges of her robes, leaving a long jagged slit down the side and a chunk of material at the bottom left a hole. She screamed in frustration. "Avis Maxima! Oppugno!" The first spell Conjured large vicious birds, the second sent them at the now screaming Death Eater. Alessia snarles viciously, whirling to fling a Crucio and then an Incarcerous at a Death Eater creeping up behind her. 

A scream from behind her showed three Death Eaters standing several metres away from a writhing woman, taking turns to cast the Cruciatus on her. "Deprimo! Reparo!" Alessia's rage fuelled the spells and the Death Eaters fell into the hole her spell created, their cries of outrage and surprise cut off abruptly by the mending of the pavement, which arrived with a muffled squelch. The woman shuddered, her eyes wide, unable to move. She was in shock most likely. "Fianto Duri, Protego Maxima, Cave Inimicum, Protego Horribilis.'' Hopefully that would keep the woman safe. Satisfied, Alessia turned back to the fight, ducking a purple spell that one of the wizards sent at her. Dolohov.

He had killed Hermione with that spell in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione had died on the floor, gasping for breath, screaming in undendurable agony and unable to see or feel her friends gathered around her. Alessia loathed him. With a shriek full of rage and pain, she sent spell after spell at him. "Circumrota Maxima! Averte Statum! Avis! Oppugno! Incarcerous! Flipendo Tria!"

Dolohov was battered and bleeding, his mask long gone. He could barely move and the shards of his wand were embedded into his hand."Fucking death bitch. You'll come to a sticky end, just like your blessed parents." He spat at her, a glob of blood and mucus landing on the ground. 

In both lives, Alessia's parents were a weak point. Lily had died right in front of her, pleading for her life. James had faced Voldemort without a wand to buy time. Rosalind had died to bring her life. Cadmus had died horribly, cruelly, his organs dissolving into acid, but still smiling for his little girl, even as his stomach melted his bones, taking a curse meant for her. 

No one ever spoke ill of her family. "Fiendfyre!" Her rage fuelled the spell and controlled it, a stream of ravenous animals circling Dolohov, all of them tied to her will. "Partis Temporus." A smile _exactly_ like Lord Hesiod's split her face as she bent down over Dolohov. "No. One. Ever. Insults. My. Parents. Not if they want to live. Crucio." Dolohov writhed and screamed, and Alessia watched, satisfied as he suffered a portion of what he had afflicted on her best friends. She ended the spell and sneered at the snivelling Dolohov. He would not live to kill Hermione, to torture Ron, to paralyse Ginny. Not if she could help it. "Kill him." The Fiendfyre animals flung themselves on him and Dolohov's screams sounded loud and terrible under the cursed flames. Alessia laughed as the animals circled her, watching the smoking lump of flesh and bone that was all that remained of the man who had hurt her friends. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had been avenged.

A green spell shot over her head and she snarled, sending a Stunning spell at the perpetrator. "Entomorphus.'' A Death Eater in the middle of the Gytrash summoning spell suddenly turned into an insect, and Edgar Bones stamped on it. Alessia smiled at him, glad to see one of her closest friends alive and well, if a little dirty. Idiotic Death Eater. The death that she and Edgar had given him far kinder than what would have happened had he succeeded in that spell. Even she hesitated to cast it, and the Gytrashes had been bound to serve her family before the Israelites left Egypt. 

The battle raged on, Alessia a whirlwind of spells and rage, letting her training take over, but making sure to stay in front of the sohop that protected the children. No matter how badly the skirmish was going. Most Purebloods were taught to duel as soon as they turned eight, and the First and Secondary Heirs of Titled Houses were taught even more rigorously. There was a reason England was famous for its duellists after all. But they were unprepared and taken unawares, on the back foot and outnumbered. Many Muggleborns and Muggle-raised Half-bloods were also in Mage Square, and they were more of a hindrance than a help, using Tickling Charms and Jelly-Legs Jinxed if they fought at all. They hit one of the defenders as often as a Death Eater, and at least two witches and a wizard were injured because of it. They were being overwhelmed. The Purebloods could not be everywhere, and many had children to protect and think of. The Wizarding World had become accustomed to peace, and the sudden attack had thrown them. 

Where where the Aurors? Alessia was surrounded, obviously having been marked as a threat. From what she could see, Edgar and Antinous were similarly beleaguered. A cutting curse hit her in the side, followed by a Blasting curse that she only just managed to avoid. She sidestepped a killing curse, the spell hitting one of the man's allies instead. 

She was tired, her core, weakened from the illness she had only just finished recovering from, almost drained from the spells she had cast. A Death Eater cried out as her piercing hex hit her mark, but it was followed by a Bludgeoning hex to her ribcage. She avoided most of it and her shield absorbed more, but enough was left to knock her flat. 

Alessia tried to struggle up, heaving for breath as her most likely in pieces ribs ground against each other. A Knock back Jinx slammed her against the ground. Then the indescribable pain of the Cruciatus followed, leaving her barely conscious, lying on the ground, covered in blood. Where was her wand? Where were the Aurors? What was the strange black cloud stealing over the world?

The Death Eaters closed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to portray Alessia as Grey, as in she doesn't care about what magic she uses. So I tried to have her use Light and Dark spells indiscriminately. Not sure if it worked.  
> Also, she supressed all of the bad memories from both lives, but fighting for her life kind of brought them back out and she went kinda insane. Justifiably so I think.  
> Also, apologies if this is unrealistic and stuff. I have never ever written a battle scene before so.


	9. There's Not A Star In Heaven That We Can't Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks. This is the one we've all been waiting for...  
> The moment, the big one. Alessia and Orion finally getting their acts together!  
> I dunno if I did it okay though. Tell me how I did - comments makes me happy and when I is happy I writes more!

"Crucio!" Pain wracked Alessia's body, like a thousand tiny knives slicing through her burning nerves. "Crucio!" She would not scream. If she could withstand Voldemort's Crucio, she could withstand a no account Death Eater's. "Crucio!" Would the children be alright? She hoped they would. "Crucio!" Where were the Aurors? "Crucio!" Orion's face floated through her mind. Would he miss her, she wondered briefly. "Crucio! Scream, damn you!" It did not matter really. It would all be over soon. Already soft black clouds were rolling across her vision, leaving blissful nothingness in their wake. "Crucio!" A choked off scream escaped her and she clamped her lips shut. She would not give them the satisfcation. "Ach, she's no fun." Someone began to incant the Bone-Shattering Curse.

"Avada Kedavra! Bombarda! Alarte Ascendum! Avada Kedavra!" Flashes of light streaked across her dulling vision, accompanied by a voice. She knew that voice...Orion! 

"Orion..." Her voice was barely more than a whisper but he heard it somehow.

"Alessia! Merlin, what did they do to you?" She smiled, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"It's alright. I've had worse."

"No. No its not." The black encroached further. "Alessia! Don't go to sleep." Why? Why couldn't she? She was so tired. "Renervate. Renervate. Alessia!" The black clouds cleared and she was looking up at Orion's worried face. So beautiful. She loved him. She realised suddenly. Not a crush...love. "Alessia!" 

"Orion...the children." 

''It's alright, the Potters are with them." That was alright then. 

"Why are you here?" 

"Why do you think?" The black closed in.

*************

A ringing noise permeated Alessia's consciousness. She moaned and started to turn over, then hissed at the unexpected pain in her ribs. 

"Hush...Alessia...don't move." Aunt Carina. Alessia opened her eyes. The Potters were all around her, faces loving and worried. 

"Aunt..."

"No, don't speak. It's alright." Blackness

*************

"Will she be alright?"

"We think so."

"Healer Andrews..."

"Well, there is some damage to her reproductive system Lady Potter. And her ribs will never quite be the same again...they were practically powder when she was brought in."

"But she will recover?"

"We hope so. It depends on if she wakes up."

"That's not good enough."

"My apologies Lord Potter, but it is all we can do...if she doesn't wake up soon, she may as well be dead. The trauma to her core...she is lucky not to have lost her magic."

What where they talking about? Utterly confused, she sank back into the comforting blackness.

****************

Alessia moaned as she woke up. Why was she so achy? What time was it? Why was she propped up on pillows?

"Aunt Lessie! Aunt Lessie's awake!" She forced open her eyes. James and Lyra were bending over her, little faces alive with worry. Sirius and Regulus were beside them. 

"Aunt Lessie, are you alright?" She smiled weakly. Over the course of the visit, Sirius and Regulus had adopted James and Lyra's habit of calling her 'Aunt Lessie'.

"I'm alright little ones."

"No your not."

"Aunt Carina. Uncle Henry. Wh...where am I?"

"St Mungo's darling. The attack...you very nearly died.

"Oh. What happened?" They looked away. "What happened?"

"The Aurors...were held up by Antonin Dolohov. When they got away, there were wards against them. They broke the wards eventually, but every Lord and Lady there was badly injured, and some died. Antinous Greengrass...Gawain Prewett....Adrastia Fawley to name a few. The terrorist group...they're calling themselves the Death Eaters. They've hit several more place in the last few days." Antinous Greengrass. Her father's best friend. Gone...gone. 

**************

Alessia's recovery was slow. With the damage to her core from her illness, it was doubtful that she would ever recover fully. The amount of time that she had been under the Cruciatus for had rendered her core highly volatile, and had severely injured her reproductive system as well as pretty much every other system in her. 

Apparently she had been unconscious for over a week, and her heart had failed at least twice. Carina was white and drawn, Henry haggard. Charlus, Fleamont, Euphemia and Dorea was exhausted and worried, the children kept unaware of just how ill Alessia was. She did not see Orion. His children flitted in and out of her room in St Mungo's, but since he had saved her, she had not seen a hint of him, though little gifts often showed up on her bedside table. She had not had the chance to tell him she loved him - she had had plenty of time to think after all and had realised she did love him, so much.

It was now just past the one month mark, and she was out of danger completely, merely weak. Her ribs would never again be quite as strong, and while she could concieve, the Healers were doubtful that she would be able to carry a child to term and then give birth safely, even with the aid of magic. Considering the positive outcomes however, Alessia was quite willing to take the price. And it was her own fault really - if she had kept in training she would not have been hurt so badly. 

She had changed over the last month or so, her face becoming sharper, more carven, her skin almost transclucent. Indeed, James and Sirius said that they could see right through her at one point. However, she was definitely improved from when she had been the most ill. Rather than gaunt faced and sallow, she now looked rather like a carved statue, her features clearly defined and her skin whiter than ever. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them, though her vanity had her covering them with a simple spell - even if only her family and the Healers saw her, it helped her to feel a lot better if she could regulate her own appearance. 

She sat in the sunlight by a window, her face turned up to the bright beams, basking in the golden warmth. A pretty white nightgown covered her frame, made with delicate expensive fabrics. The sleeves flared out in a delicate waterfall of seethrough material, and there were ruffles on the collar. It was pretty and frivolous and she felt better wearing it, rather than one of the shapeless cotton things the Healers made her wear. She had finally won the argument with Healer Andrews however, and this was the fruits of it. Her auburn hair lay over her shoulder and coiled on her lap in one long, shining braid and the shadows were less dark in her golden eyes. Alessia felt like herself again for the first time in a very long while. 

The Healers normally made her sleep around now, but she had won the right to choose when to sleep during the day only half an hour ago during another stormy argument with Healer Andrews. The woman was a tiger, but Alessia did not want to sleep. It sounded childish, but it was true. She was sick and tired of sleeping. 

Her door opened and someone stepped in quietly, as though expecting her to be asleep, carrying a small box. Black hair, worried silver eyes, carven Pureblood features. Orion. She stood, a cry of welcome on her lips. But when he saw her, he blanched and started to back out. "My apologies High Lady Pe-" 

"No." She cut him off, slightly (more than slightly) hurt. "Stop it." Okay, she was being a little petulant. 

"My La-"

"Alessia! My name is Alessia! You've called me by it for the last three months, why did you stop?"

"I..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"I understand. Goodbye."

"Where are you going? Orion?" He paused.

"I thought you held your grudge against me still."

"I what?" Alessia was absolutely flabbergasted. "Grudge? Whatever for? Why send me gifts if you think I hate you?"

"I did not come in time. It is my fault you were so badly hurt. The gifts were my attempt at apologising. I assume that they are unwanted."

"Not unwanted. Unwarranted perhaps, but not unwanted." He refused to look at her, so she stood up and planted herself in front of him. "Orion...you saved my life. I cannot thank you enough for that. The injuries I suffered would have been far worse had you been any later. You came just in time, and for that I am forever in your debt." 

Silver eyes looked down at her, amazement in their depths. "You...you do not hold it against me?" 

"No!" She nearly yelled the word, her voice choked with tears. Oh how she loved him. "No...I could never hate you." 

"Never?" His voice sounded choked as well, as though there was some deeper meaning to her query. She shook her head, biting her lip to choke back sobs, lowering her face to hide her tears. This meant that she missed the strange look that flitted across his face.

It also meant that she was utterly surprised when his hand lifted her chin, delicately, carefully, as though she were going to shatter, and his lips were gently pressed against hers. She was too shocked to respond, and after a few seconds he pulled away. "I...I apologise. I-" 

Alessia cut him off by grabbing his robes and pulling him down into a fiery kiss. It wasn't technically perfect - he practically had to hold her up she was still so weak, and she had never been kissed before. She was inexperienced, though not naive. Orion however, was experienced, and she followed his lead. And it was a little piece of heaven come down to rest on earth - just the two of them, in the golden sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no doctor.  
> Therefore the whole thing about Alessia's recovery is off. If it bugs you, pretend it's different for magicals.
> 
> Alessia's nightdress gown thingy: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/790241065868732604/


	10. Courting And Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the tumultuous events of the last two chapters, our characters need to sort out a lot of stuff.

Alessia sighed again, only just managing to avoid rolling her eyes. Admittedly, perhaps they should have waited to offically begin courting before they kissed, but really, Uncle Henry was overreacting. It wasn't like they had slept together or anything, just kissed. Everyone except Dorea and the children were overrreacting to be completely honest. She shifted her grip on Orion's hand, and her Uncle Henry's eyes caught the movement. He threw up his arms and sighed. 

"Well, if you are happy then I suppose I can't stop you. But...please follow protocol from now on." His voice was resigned and a little weary and Alessia felt a great stab of guilt for the trouble she had put him through, put them all through. 

"I'm sorry Uncle Henry." He smiled and hugged her, his embrace warm. 

"Congratulations my dear niece. And I expect a courting request on Alessia's desk within the hour Orion." 

"Aunt Lessie! Are you marrying mr Orion?" James planted his hands on his hips and stared at Orion. "Look after Auntie Lessie. Or we come to your castle and prank you very badly." Orion bowed gravely to the little boy and promised to never hurt her. Alessia grinned, watching her nephew(technically first cousin once removed, also technically father) threatening Orion - it was quite adorable actually. Someone tugged her sleeve, crawling into her lap. She looked down startled, seeing black curls and silver eyes. Regulus.

"What is it Reggie?" He yawned and nestled against her, prompting her to curl her free arm around him. Sirius replied for him, wriggling in between her and Orion.

"Are you going to be our Mum now? Like Aunt Dory is Ly-ly's Mum and Aunt Phee is Jamie's Mum?" 

"Well...if you want me to be." Alessia exchanged a helpless glance with Orion - she had no idea how to handle this. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Potters muffling snickers and manfully resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at them. 

"Good. You'll be a good Mum. Dad, don't ever be mean to her. I want to keep her." And that was that. With the inarguable logic of little Sirius, the case was closed. Or as much as something could ever be when it involved the High Houses.

**************

"Mum, can you come home soon? Please?" Regulus looked up eagerly from his position in Alessia's lap at Sirius' question. When Alessia didn't answer for a bit, Sirius turned to Orion. "Dad, when is Mum coming home?"

Over the last few months, Sirius and Regulus had blossomed, becoming almost unrecognisable from the timid frightened mice they had been due to Walburga. Sirius was as brash and tactless as she remembered him, and while the change in Regulus was much less dramatic, he was similarly changed. Most recently, after learning of Alessia and Orion's courtship, he had begun pestering them about when she would come to Black Castle. Alessia was certain, and Orion agreed when they discussed it, that Sirius simply did not realise that Alessia moving in after merely a month of courtship was not at all appropriate. Especially given her status as High Lady Peverell - her moving into Black Castle while they were still unmarried would be tantamount to declaring her a mistress. 

They would still need to court for at least two months more before marriage was allowed, and even that was hasty. There was a reason for typically long courtships - as it was, they were feeling remarkably overwhelmed by the sudden change in their relationship. From friends to suddenly fiancees would have been bad enough, but adding in Orion's two sons made the transition terribly difficult. It was not that they disliked her, on the contrary, they adored her and had actually threatened their father on her behalf, but their insistence on being constantly near her made it a little hard for Orion and Alessia to adjust to the dramatic change in their own relationship. 

Sirius repeated his question, Regulus adding his own demand for Alessia to come to Black Castle. Alessia pointedly looked at Orion. For all that they called her 'Mum' she was not yet even legally their step-mother and so could continue to foist the more unpleasant and awkward parts of parenting onto her betrothed. For now. Orion looked upwards as if asking for patience before replying slowly, thinking his words over before speaking them. It paid to be cautious with what you said to Sirius. "Sirius, Alessia cannot come back with us to Black Castle until after our wedding. You know this, everyone has told you it at least five times over the past month." 

"But why." Sirius's voice was almost a whine and Orion sighed, tightening his arm around Alessia. Dorea coughed and he rolled his eyes. 

"Bugger off Dorea." Alessia poked him and he jumped. "Ouch! That hurt Alessia." She grinned up at him. 

"Si-"

"Finish calling me a sissy and I am ending our betrothal."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What about sot?" In the ensuing battle of wits, Dorea forgot to mention Orion and Alessia's rather inappropriate proximity to each other, at least by Wizarding courting standards. She merely watched the happy scene unfolding before her, although she was technically reading. Orion sat on one end of the couch, his hand resting on the arm. Alessia was curled up against him, his other arm around her and Regulus on her lap, playing with the long auburn strands of her hair that pooled around him like a curtain. Sirius was bouncing all over the couch, his face alight with mischief. 

By Wizarding custom, Dorea should be keeping Orion and Alessia at least three inches apart at all times in private(it was fine for them to be close in public, as being watched should be a sufficient detterent), and Sirius and Regulus should not be nearly as informal with her until after the wedding. But with Alessia safely ensconced back in Potter Manor and only the family present, they could bend the rules a little. Besides, seeing her brother and soon-to-be-sister/cousin-in-law so happy, she couldn't really insist on protocol. She justified it by saying to herself that Alessia was still recovering from the disastrous attack on Diagon and needed every bit of happiness that she could get in her recuperation. 

***********************

**_High Lady Peverell Courting!!_ **

_Yesterday, at 6:15 pm, on the twenty-third of January 1967, your intrepid reporter saw a remarkable sight. The High Lady Peverell was dining at the Noctia Restaurant, in Inimitable Place. As all of you know well, in early November 1966, the High Lady was one of the victims of a vicious attack by the terrorist group now styling themselves the Death Eaters. She was severely injured and hospitalized. However, going by appearances, she has now made a full recovery and is back in action. We take this moment to finally offer our heartfelt thanks to the High Lady for her brave stand against the terrorists._

_The High Lady was sitting alone at table number 7 - the table famously reserved for courting couples due to its marvellous view. Curious, your reporter waited to see any new developments. At 6:27 pm, High Lord Black entered the Noctia. He made straight for table 7, and sat down opposite High Lady Peverell, exchanging a brief kiss before they placed their orders. As all well remember, it was the High Lord Black who rescued High Lady Peverell during the terrorist attack, and who could forget his reply to her query of why he rescued her - "Why do you think." Perhaps their relationship stemmed from that romantic rescue, or from long visits during her allegedly difficult convalescence. We may never know, but this intrepid reporter is determined to do his best to find out._

_As always readers, I remain,_

_yours faithfully,_

_Royal Skeeter, Daily Prophet Reporter_

The article sold the Prophet out within the first hour. By the next morning, every newspaper in Magical Britain was screaming variations of the same headline and claiming exclusive interviews with Alessia and Orion. Which was rubbish as neither had given an interview at all since just after the attack. But then it always was the same with the sheeple of the Wizarding World. 

It was very aggravating, particularly when Orion and Alessia took the boys to Mage Square for Sirius's birthday and ended up having to cancel because they got mobbed. And also when certain individuals decided that their courtship was due to an arranged marriage and actually approached one or the other to offer...companionship. In general, the wizarding world was a pain in the neck, and the Potter Manor became a welcome refuge for the beleaugered parties in the days that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I am having such trouble writing right now ngl, but I have a four day weekend and am determined to reduce the backlog of updates that need to happen.
> 
> So, how was it? If you have any ideas for what should happen, tell me in the comments and I will try to work it into the story.


	11. It's Only This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for wandmaker, who wanted some more little every day scenes between our favourite family.

"I...I know it sounds insane. And...and I understand if you don't want to, well, be together anymore, because of who I was and all that. I just...I wanted you to know before you couldn't back out, I...I'm sorry. I didn't want to trap you or anything, I ju-" Alessia's nervous rambling was cut off by a fierce kiss. Orion pulled back, looking at her with hard silver eyes.

"I don't care. You could be the reincarnation of Oliver Cromwell's third-cousin-twice-removed's Magic-hating great-great-great-granddaughter and I would still love you. It's a lot to take in, and I haven't really gotten my head around it yet, but don't think I don't want to marry you just because you finally told me what's been bothering you since we started courting." Alessia gaped. She had expected him to rage or storm or feel betrayed, had been ready for him to end their courtship, but she had never expected him to accept it so easily. Orion laughed at her surprised expression. "My dear, we are of the High Houses. Nothing should come as a surprise anymore."

"Orion." Alessia wasn't sure how to express her gratitude for his acceptance, her love for him, her respect and her fierce possesive joy in words, so she kissed him again, trying to push all of the emotions she could not express into the kiss, hoping that he would pick up on them somehow. From the way he kissed her back, even harder than before, almost bruising, she guessed he had. Her arms automatically went to him, one hand tangling in his black hair, the other flat against his shoulder as she tried to balance herself. Apparently, he was equally unbalanced by the sudden visceral intensity their kiss took, his arms gripping and holding her tightly to him, though not so tightly as to even begin to possibly hurt her weakened ribs. Kisses like this, Alessia decided with the small part of her mind not taken up by the kiss, were the reason kisses were invented - all fire and heat and passion and emotion. 

"Ahem." The discreet cough shattered the illusion that they were alone, and they broke apart panting a little and blushing a lot more. Charlus Potter was most definitely one of the worst people to kiss so in front of - he would not let either one of them forget it for a long time very probably. "Well, I am very glad you sorted out the teensy little issue of Alessia being some sort of smush of herself and technically your god-granddaughter by kissing, but perha-" He broke off as Alessia threw a Stinging Hex at him. "What was that for?"

"For being an ass Charlus. Don't deny it, you know I'm right." He didn't dignify her with a reply, but it was quite obvious that she was right. 

*****************

"Mum, Dad, look at me!" Sirius waved his Beater's bat above his head in triumph as he flew one handed. "I did it! I'm going to be a Beater!" 

Orion and Alessia had given up on trying to explain to the obstinate child that he wasn't going to be a Beater for the Wasps right this second, even if he had just hit a kid's Bludger at James. "Well done Siri!"

"I do wish you wouldn't call him that awful name Alessia." Orion groused. "He has a perfectly good name, I do not see why you have such trouble using it." 

"Oh don't be such a killjoy Ori." 

"What did you just call me?" Orion's voice was dangerously calm, but his fiancee just laughed and poked him.

"Ori. It suits you don't you think? Reggie, what do you think?" Regulus looked up from where he had been whispering with Lyra while they were watching the older two boys playing with the Bludgers.

"What did you say Mama?" 

"Never mind, I'm just teasing Ori." 

"Alessia." She grinned up at him.

"Yes Ori dearest?" Orion sighed and pointed a finger at her.

"Do not call me that. Ever. Again." 

"Fine. Killjoy." Orion grunted as Alessia slumped hard against him. "What?" He sighed and returned to watching the two boys hitting the soft bludger at each other. Dorea grinned at seeing her brother and the girl she considered a little sister so happy with each other. Alessia was much stronger now, practically completely healed, and it showed in the renewal of her jokes and teases. 

*************************

"I can't believe it. I cannot believe it. How on earth- Never mind. Just, what the actual hell just happened?" Alessia was nearly apoplectic with rage and insult.

"I do believe that the Muggleborn Rhodes offered to, what was it, 'aid you in escaping' your 'barbaric contract' to me. Or if not that, to basically sleep with you to help you deal with the horror that must be marrying me, because no woman would ever want to marry a Dark wizard willingly."

"How could he...how was he there? How could he do that." Orion sighed and enfolded his enraged betrothed in a comforting embrace. 

"It's alright my love, Rhodes has a restraining order filed against him, and has been been warned that a repeat of such behaviour to any members of a titled House will lead to prosecution. I am not offended, and you need to calm down. Do not endanger your recovery for someone as insignificant as he." 

She let out a strangled yell and clung to him. "It just...it reminds me of _then._ They used to consider me fair game for anything, slandering me at every turn. I...I went out with Seamus Finnigan for a little in third year, but...it turned out he was playing me. I found him kissing Lavendar Brown by the Shrieking Shack. Rhodes reminds me of him, the same manner and..." Alessia broke off with a stifled sob. Sensing her distress, Orion guided her to a nearby couch and sat down, holding her to him. It was at times like this that he realised just how young his fiancée was, how little experience she had had even with the two lives she had lived, for her second had lasted only until she was fifteen. 

"You cared for him." She nodded, sniffing a little and Orion restrained the now familiar wave of jealousy that accompanied the thought of her with anyone else.

"He...he was my first. Kiss, date, love. I loved him. And I thought he loved me."

"I loved Walburga too once." Alessia looked up at him, startled. He did not often speak of his ex-wife. "She used to be happy, and funny. And sane." The last two words were added in a sardonic tone as he remembered exactly _why_ she was his ex-wife. "But one day...I woke up and Walburga was gone."

"I guess we both messed up in love."

"Yes." He kissed her, softly, quietly. "But now I have you."

She giggled a little. "Cliché much?"

"Shush you." He kissed her again, putting an end to whatever witty retort she was going to make.

*******************

A yell went up, and Orion groaned. "Not again."

"Well they are playing Quidditch Orion." 

"Thank you Dorea, I didn't notice at all." She stuck her tongue out at him and then nestled closer to Charlus.

"I'm not going, I went last time." 

"Well I'm not going either." The two siblings stared at each other, at an impasse. Charlus and Alessia quietly betted on who would break first. 

"Alessia. Charlus." Carina had spotted them betting. "What have I told you."

"Come on Auntie, it's nothing bad." 

"No big bets." They nodded innocently and turned back to whispering. Carina sighed and returned to her embroidering, while Fleamont and Euphemia talked quietly together. Henry laughed and got up.

"I'll go." Orion and Dorea blinked, and Charlus and Alessia immediately started squabbling over who had blinked first. 

"Children, calm down." 

"Oh because you're so high and mighty Flea."

"Well, in so many words, yes." 

****************

"What do you think of this oneM"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I think it's as bad as the others Auntie. It's so...poofy and shiny and...and...overly decorated."

"Me too. I don't know why the designer decided that that style would suit you."

"Probably thought would be appropriate for the joining of two High Houses. After al-

"Really Dory?"

"Dorea, Alessia, must you squabble so."

"Come on Phee, you can't tell me you never squabbled."

"That's not the point."

"Girls, I think we are getting a little off track here." Carina's mild voice ended the little spat between her three daughters (technically two daughters-in-law and one niece/ward but whatever) and they flushed, turning back to the Conjured designs. They had inspected four so far, and each one had been equally over elaborate and heavy, more like coronation robes than wedding dresses. The designer had left to allow them to view the dresses without the prescence of a stranger. 

There were five designs, and the designer had warned them that the fifth was not really appropriate for such an event, but she had wanted to give them a variety to choose from. 

"Oh." The dress was beautiful, and the four women were similarly struck by the sudden reveal of it. 

"I'm jealous Lessie. If you don't use this one..."

"I don't think I could wear another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this chapter is a little off. 
> 
> I'm not the best at emotional scenes like this, as I have a lot of trouble expressing my own emotions so find it hard to write characters being emotional. 
> 
> If anyone has any criticism or tips, I will welcome it gladly and try to improve my portrayal of emotions.
> 
> Also, anyone who has an idea for what the dress should look like, comment and tell me, with a link if possible


	12. Oh The Drama!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings of any sort are fraught with catastrophes and dilemmas and nerves and at least one minor apocalypse.
> 
> A wedding that the Magical Public is highly invested in between two Houses so powerful they are akin to royalty? 
> 
> A million times so. Buckle your seats people, we're in for a bumpy ride.

Alessia looked between one swatch. Then the other. Then back again. She repeated the movement several more times before groaning in frustration and slumping in her seat, head on her arms. "No."

''What was that dear?" Carina's voice was mild, and a little amused.

"I don't give a fuck about what the bridesmaids wear, as long as it's not an ugly colour like puce or orange. Dorea, Amelia, Minerva and Tara are perfectly capable of making their own fashion choices." The three girls were the other members of the Hogwarts quartet, a group of friends who had met on the train and bonded for life - Alessia Peverell, High Lady of the Most Feared and Most Deathly House of Peverell for Slytherin; Minerva McGonagall, Heiress of the Enduring and Most Tenacious House of Ross for Gryffindor; Tara Blishwick, Heiress of the Proud and Most Ancient House of Blishwick for Ravenclaw and Amelia Bones, Secondary Heiress of the Most Upright and Most Fair House of Bones for Hufflepuff, four witches with strong opinions and the magical and political power, not to mention intelligence, to back them up. Though they had only been told Alessia's true name and title after a year and under heavy oaths.

"As you like dear." Carina seemed to be perpetually quietly amused by the preperations for her niece's upcoming wedding, and Alessia groaned, hiding her face further into her arms. 

"I hate being High Lady.'' Unspoken was the implication that if she were not High Lady, her parents would be alive. Carina patted her hair gently and went off to Floo Alessia's friends.

*****************

"Orion! Siri! Reggie!"

"Alessia!"

''Mum!"

"Mama!"

Sirius reached Alessia first, tackling her around the knees and taking her to the ground in a SuperSiriSuperHug. Regulus followed not long after, wriggling quickly under her arm. The two boys behaved for all the world as though Alessia was their mother in truth. Orion reached the group last, chuckling at their predicament and pulling them up from the floor before kissing his fianceè soundly, to the accompaniment of retching and other sounds of digust from both boys. 

"I hear that wedding preperations are underway my dear." She pulled away and pouted up at him, crossing her arms as best she could while still encircled in his. 

"Yes. And you left me to it. It's so boring!" 

"My humblest apologies Alessia. Would you prefer my assistance?" She rolled her eyes and started dragging him to the drawing room where Carina had all of the plans out.

***************

_**Muggleborn James Rhodes Arrested for Assault of High Lady Peverell!** _

Screamed the headlines a few days later. Alessia and Orion had hexed him thoroughly when he had tackle Orion and tried to slap a Portkey on Alessia. He looked rather interesting now, if noisy. Understandably so, since his skin had been turned inside out and hexed with an obscure charm that gave him tentacles on the outside of his skin, now the inside. 

The heavily-Light (and pro-Dumbledore) Aurors on the scene had attempted to take the two High nobles in for those curses, but had been forced to let them go, and apologise. After all, they were Guardians of Magik. They could use any part of her to protect her children. It was all rather convenient really.

**************

"Alessia, my dear girl, please, you must reconsider. High Lord Black is indisputably Dark, and much older than you. How can you be certain that he has your best interests at heart?" 

Alessia increased her stride, stiff plum robes crackling around her. "Quite easily Dumbledore." Her voice was acerbic, and several passing wizards flinched before realising who her ire was aimed at. The Peverells had always been famous for their tempers. 

"But my dear, he is Dark."

"No, he is Grey. As are all members of the High Houses, which you should already know."

"The Blacks are Dark Alessia, everyone knows that." Honestly, like him being Dark would scare her off. She kept Lethifolds and Inferi in her labs. She was probably Darker than her future husband - part and parcel of being part of Death's House. 

"Then everyone is sadly misinformed." Thank goodness, the Floo. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a dress fitting to attend." 

The expression on Dumbles' face as the green flames whipped her rapidly away was gob-smacked enough to power a Patronus.

***************

"No! No! No!" Alessia whirled around and picked up Regulus, sitting firmly down with him on her lap. "I don't want to! I don't want to!" She did not need this now. Orion knelt down in front of his recalcitrant older son. 

"Sirius."

"No!" The rebellious boy was suddenly Silenced, and he fumed quietly. 

"Listen to me. This is for your mother, who nearly died for you only a few months ago. Do you think, considering what she had done for you, that you could possibly bring yourself to wear some robes that she specifically designed to be less uncomfortable and restricting just for you?" The boy nodded shamefacedly and Orion lifted the spell. 

"Sorry Mama, sorry Papa."

******************

"Eeeeeewwwwww. Aunt Lessie and Mr Orion are kissing!" Lyra ran away, her hands over her eyes, retching loudly. 

Orion and Alessia looked anywhere but at the hysterical Charlus. He and Lyra had come upon them kissing in one of the hallways, and he had burst out laughing while Lyra reacted with the usual over the top digust that the four children utilised when seeing anyone kiss. 

"Charlus. Don't tease your cousin so." Dorea was also grinning, but she held a stack of papers which was likely the reason. "Lessie, Orion. Here's the guest list, and several other letters addressed to the both of you. You need to go over the list and also read the letters. Don't throw them away again." She dumped the stack in her brother's arms and dragged her still laughing husband away. "Honestly Charlus, it isn't that funny." Her scolding faded away as they rounded the corner. 

***************

_To Orion Black and Alessia Peverell,_

_My name is Lily Rhodes, and I am a Muggleborn. My brother is James Rhodes. I have several things to say to you._

_Just because you can rely on an outdated and barbaric system to protect you from the natural consequences of your actions now, does not mean that you will not have to face them someday. The Wizarding World is becoming more progressive, and there is a push for an investigation into the actions of the so-called 'High Houses'. Which is a load of rubbish. Being 'Guardians of Magic' is a euphemism for doing whatever you want and getting away with it. This will not last forever._

_You have sent my brother to Azkaban and horribly disfigured him because he loved a woman. How dare you! You abuse your high and priveleged position in a medieval society to take petty revenge on anyone who does not roll over for you and obey your every wish. I loathe you, and all your bigoted, lazy, entitled breed._

_A change is coming, and you will not like it._

_Lily Rhodes_

**Miss Peverell and Mr Black,**

**James Rhodes was a good and kind man, and a brilliant friend. You have destroyed him, first his career and reputation, then his body and now his life. You took a good man, a Light wizard, and annihilated him. He now lies in constant agony in Azkaban for your petty revenge. I hope your guilt keeps you awake at night, because you are wicked, and cruel people.**

**Your kind are the reason the world is so horrible, you lazy, entitled, bigoted, cruel rich people, who throw around your money and influence and use your position in this medieval society to get whatever you want.**

**Dirk Cresswell**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I screwed Minnie McG's timeline up.  
> I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.


	13. Take My Whole Life Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding guys!!!
> 
> Sorry I've been away so long, I had a really busy Christmas.

Carina sighed, looking at her panicky niece with tired eyes. "Alessia, calm down. It's fine." Alessia was not calming down. Well, she was trying to. But she wasn't. For heavens sake, here she was, a twenty-year old with the memories of a fifteen year old about to marry the thirty-five year old High Lord Black, and become the stepmother to her own godfather. She may have been slightly freaking out. Not much, just a little. 

A sharp bang brought her back from her panicky trance. She blinked, and discovered that Minerva had sent a large red firecracker from her wand to jolt her awake. "There you are. Now, are you ready or not?" Her friend's thick Scottish brogue and reasurring lack of sympathy helped to steady her, and she smiled shakily. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Her aunt Conjured a mirror in front of her for a final check, and she felt a surprising calm fall upon her. This was just another public appearance, the same as she had been trained for her whole life. Had she not been so lucky, doubtlessly there would have been a complete stranger waiting out there for her. The thought steadied her. 

She took in her reflection, feeling a smug pride. She was beautiful, she knew that, but today she was stunning. Her long auburn hair streamed from the crown of white rose-buds almost to the floor, shining like a river of fire in the sharp March sunlight. Huge golden eyes, the tell-tale Peverell eyes, seemed to almost glow with a fierce overflow of magic. Full soft lips were stained with magic to appear dark red, a striking contrast against her flawless white skin. Similarly, her jewellry was from the Peverell vault - dark red stones that seemed like drops of glowing blood against her creamy skin.

She wore no veil, but her white dress...ah, it was perfect. Much simpler than many seemed to think the joining of two High Houses demanded, it was more than adequate to her. It was a beautiful dress, soft white fabric with an overlay of lace-embroidered tulle, flowers and delicate curlicues, and a practical train at the back. The lace v-neckline showed off her graceful neck, and the sleeves swirled in graceful patterns over her skin. She loved it, and was certain that Orion would too. 

A hand on her arm interrupted her catalogue of her appearance, and she smiled at Tara, who wore a simple dress in dark cream and gold, House Blishwick colours. "Are you ready Lessa?" Lessa Preez was the name she had used at Hogwarts, and her friends still used it as a joke between them. 

"Of course." Her hand brushed against the hidden pocket in the skirt of her dress, where her wand was concealed. 

Carina held out a long dark red ribbon embroidered with the Peverell crest - the Portkey to Stonehenge. 

Stone circles were Magical Britain's places for marriages, christenings and other events that took place in churches for Christians. Stonehenge was the largest and most famous, hidden beneath glamour charms that made it, to the Muggle eye, appear much smaller and more derelict than it actually was. It practically hummed with magic, and as Alessia and her maids-of-honour (and aunt and cousins-in-law) arrived, it hummed with voices as well. Pretty much the entirety of Wizarding nobility had been invited, along with the press (unfortunately). 

The bridal party consisted of the bride (Alessia herself), her matrons-of-honour (Druella Black, Euphemia and Dorea Potter) and her maids-of-honour (Tara Blishwick, Minerva McGonagall, Amelia Bones and Cassiopeia Black). The groom's party consisted of the groom (Orion) his best men (Fleamont Potter, Cygnus and Alphard Black) and the groomsmen (Charlus Potter, Abraxas Malfoy, William Avery and Julius Flint). The entirety of the Black family, and the Potter family was there. Even the random relations of the Peverells (affiliated with other houses as they were) were there. The Gaunts, who knew how, had actually gotten their invitations, and sat in their designated seats, hissing uncomfortably back and forth and scratching themselves. Odious people, but family was family, no matter how distant. The Gaunts hadn't appeared in public since her own father's wedding, where Morrigan Gaunt (now long dead in childbirth to her own first cousin) had cursed Finnick Rookwood with a nasty Dark curse because he had brought a Muggleborn as his plus one. Fun times. She had considered leaving them out, but really had no excuse to. 

She stood in the entrance, her arm tucked through her uncle's (when had he gotten there), waiting for the music to begin. Would she even have the courage to take the first step? Suddenly, the walk to the centre of the circle seemed very long. 

The first chord sounded, and Tara was off. One by one, all of her bridsmaids were gone. Then her matrons-of-honour. Then her.

After that, everything happened as though in a dream, all blurry and jolty. She was halfway down the aisle. She was facing Orion. Orion was smiling. He was sliding a ring on her finger, a marvellously lovely thing, with one glowing red stone in the middle surrounded by tiny shining black ones. She was sliding a ring on his, a simple gold band with tiny black stones. Aunt Carina and Melania were crying. Sirius was fidgeting. "You may kiss the bride." And Orion was kissing her like he never had before (which really shouldn't be possible), and a slight part of her was aware that they really weren't supposed to be kissing for so long, and it probably wasn't appropriate, and Charlus (and Cassiopeia and Cygnus) would tease them about it for years. But the rest of her couldn't care less. Because it was Orion kissing her, Orion, her husband, and it was March and it was bright and cold and perfect.

************

The reception went exactly as expected. That is to say, everyone except the Gaunts and the children were on their best behaviour until the wine came out. Which was at the beginning, with the soup. Basically, it was a wild nightmare. Alessia counted fifty-three duels, twelve impromptu engagements, twenty-seven break ups and seventy-eight press-people. Orion counted sixty-two duels, four impromptu engagements, fifteen breakups and seventy-seven press people. They were never sure who was closer. 

There were nearly a thousand people there, and all in all, it went rather smoothly. Morfin Gaunt, the only remaining Gaunt of the main branch, hissed himself into an apoplectic fit at a very rude comment from Cassiopeia and had to be taken to St. Mungo's, purple-faced and still hissing dire threats in Parseltongue at the hysterical Cassiopeia. Who had then proceeded to somehow drive the implacable Hecuba Flint into a screaming rage.

Alessia and Orion enjoyed themselves immensely, although there was one hairy moment when a chandelier exploded. No one was quite sure why, but it was certainly either accidental magic from an overexcited child or a clumsy assasination attempt from the outspoken 'Rights for Muggleborns' group. Or Cassiopeia making trouble. You really never could tell with her. The 'Rights for Muggleborns' group had also poisoned the wedding cake, but since they had used a Mundane poison which had no effect on magicals, it didn't count. 

The dancing was only calm during the first dance, because only Alessia and Orion were dancing. Afterwards, it was a little bit of a free for all. Bilius Weasley performed his signature party trick and had to be escorted off the dance floor by a mortified Lady Cedrella Weasley. Who was later seen screaming at her sister Cassiopeia about corrupting her son. 

Sirius, Regulus, James and Lyra tore through the entire time, leaving chaos in their wake. Aided and abetted, unfortunately, by a gleefully cackling Cassiopeia. She was everywhere, causing havoc with every breath. The unholy quartet loved her, and the fate of Wizarding Britain was signed. 

Eventually, at midnight, they were sent off to Black Castle amid much wellwishing, camera flashing and wolf whistling. 

Alessia, trying to drown out her nerves, sang in her husband's ear as he, equally nervous, carried her through the cavernous halls of Castle Black.

"Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you

  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

They reached their quarters, and Orion kicked the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alessia's wedding dress:  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/790241065871063984/
> 
> Okay, shoutout to azulights who spent hours on video-call to me today helping me sort out details for this chapter. Thank you azulights, I knew we were friends for a reason ☺. This chapter is basically for you.  
> also, I totally won 😂
> 
> Also, I know 'Can't Help Falling In Love' wasn't released until seven months after the wedding. Elvis was a Magical person?


End file.
